The Affair
by silhouette 04
Summary: Bette and Tina's affair.


**The Affair**

* * *

**Tina**: _"I'm leaving. I have to do this. I need space, I want to breathe."_

Tina's last words before she left Bette linger in Bette's mind. Every day, she reflects about her attitude towards Tina; how she treated her; how she took her for granted, how she controlled her. Bette is extremely remorseful.

∞∞o0o∞∞

When Angelica was born, a lot have changed in Bette and Tina's life. After Angie's 3rd birthday, Tina decides to leave Bette because she can no longer stand her attitude of being a control freak and so manipulative. She thinks that Bette has become so overbearing and that she needed to realize it to herself.

After leaving Bette, Tina meets Henry and becomes her boyfriend right away. He's divorced and has a five-year old kid Mikey. Tina and Henry are not really in love but they have a mutual understanding. They need each other for other reasons. However, Tina becomes aloof towards her gay friends when Henry becomes her boyfriend. She feels criticized for having a male partner. She decides to avoid hanging out with them and makes herself busy at work. After two months, Tina realizes that she's still in love with Bette; she misses her and she wants to go back to her. She breaks up with Henry and tells him that she realized she's really gay and prefers women over men. Henry understands and respects Tina's decision.

Bette has changed a lot in terms of her attitude since Tina left her. She has become so accommodating; no longer a control freak or an overbearing person. She has so many realizations and she regrets having a negative attitude; reason why Tina left her. She still loves Tina so much, but when Tina had Henry as her boyfriend, Bette concluded that Tina prefers the conventional and heterosexual world. Though heartbreaking, she must accept and try to move on.

Bette owns an art gallery and works as a Consultant. She's financially stable and maintains her good stature. She meets Stacey, an entrepreneur who owns several restaurants in Vegas, New York and LA. She also owns a travel and tours company. Stacey has a strong personality; she's totally hot, sexy and very attractive. She persistently pursues Bette and eventually becomes her girlfriend. She has a house in LA, not too far from Bette's house. She loves Bette so much.

Tina is saddened when she finds out that Bette already has a girlfriend. She decides to immerse herself in her job instead. She works as an Associate Producer at Shaolin Productions but her job is a bit unstable. Even though Henry is no longer her boyfriend, she asks him to live in the same house to share the house rent. Henry agrees. But they have their own separate rooms. They have another housemate who occupies another room. They're living together not as a couple but only as friends and companions; no sexual intimacy at all. Henry is out of the country most of the times and doesn't stay in the house often. Sometimes he leaves his son Mikey with Tina or with the nanny. Their set-up works conveniently for all of them.

Bette and Tina have joint custody of Angelica. They rarely see each other, but they are in speaking terms. There's a bit of awkwardness when they talk in person or on the phone so they prefer exchanging messages instead. Tina hasn't told anyone about her current situation and her relationship with Henry. Bette and their friends all think that Tina and Henry are still a couple. Henry is neither visible to Tina's friends.

∞∞o0o∞∞

It's been six months since Bette and Tina separated. They have not talked about their relationship since then. Bette has already introduced Stacey to Tina and they have mingled a few times already. Although Tina admits that she prefers women over men, she has never been attracted to any other women. It's because she's still in love with Bette. But of course she cannot tell her that, because Bette is now happy with her four months girlfriend who loves her so much.

One day, Bette feels like going out of the country for a vacation; she's a bit burnout. She hasn't had any vacations for more than a year now. Bette tells Stacey her idea of having a 7-day getaway, somewhere far from LA for the three of them - Bette, Stacey and Angelica. Stacey suggests inviting Tina, Henry and Mikey so that Angie will have her two moms with her and a playmate Mikey. Bette tells Tina about the plan. She's hesitant at first but later agrees to go with them.

Since Stacey owns a travel and tours company, she takes care of everything; she asks her assistant to arrange a 7-day getaway and book flights for next month to Maui Hawaii and get them a luxury home rental with three large bedrooms. One bedroom is for Stacey and Bette, another bedroom for Henry and Tina and one bedroom with two beds for Angie and Mikey. Everything is on Stacey. They're all excited; it's going be a big family vacation.

A week before they leave for Maui Hawaii, Henry and Mikey go out-of-state because a family member died. Henry tells Tina that he can't go with them to Hawaii. Tina decides not to tell Bette right away. She calls Bette a day before their trip and tells her that Henry cannot join them. She pretends that she has only learned about it yesterday.

**Bette**: _Are you sure, you still want to go to this trip?_

**Tina**: _Absolutely! It's been a month now since we've planned for this. Henry understands and it's okay with him. He wants me and Angie to go to this trip._

**Bette**: _I see. Okay then, so it'll just be the four of us; you, Angie, Stacey and I._

Bette cancels Henry and Mikey's tickets but for whatever reasons, she doesn't tell Stacey about it yet. She plans on telling her once they're at the airport.

On the day of their trip, Bette is the first one to arrive at the airport. They have an early 7AM flight. She's waiting for Stacey. She keeps calling her but Stacey is not answering. Tina and Angie arrive after several minutes.

**Tina**: _Where's Stacey?_

**Bette**:_ She's on her way here. It's still early, so it's fine._

They all sit in the lounge as they wait for Stacey. In a few minutes, Stacey calls Bette and tells her she can't go with them due of an emergency. She has to go to Vegas because she needs to settle something very important about her business. Bette is so mad at Stacey. She walks away to prevent Tina and Angie from hearing their conversation.

**Bette**:_ No! You can't just cancel it like this Stacey! You have to come with me on this trip! Why didn't you tell me last night?!_

**Stacey**:_ Honey, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure yet last night. This is really important and I have to be in Vegas this afternoon. It's okay, you can enjoy the trip with your daughter. Henry and Tina are there anyway and so as Mikey. I'm sure you'll have a great time._

Bette is so mad. She decides not to tell Stacey that Henry and Mikey are not joining too. Bette exhausts every inch of her convincing power, but to no avail, Stacey has decided she's not joining. For Stacey, her business is more important than the trip to Hawaii. Tina is looking at Bette from afar. She can sense that Bette is so mad while talking on the phone with Stacey.

**Bette**:_ Can you at least follow? Can you ask your assistant to reschedule your flight?_

**Stacey**:_ Yeah I'll try, but I can't promise. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?_

Bette hangs up. For a while she's just standing still, thinking deeply. A little later, she goes back to Tina and Angie and tells them that Stacey can't join. Tina is in disbelief. She sarcastically laughs.

**Tina**:_ What?! So it'll just be the three of us?! Ha! So great!_

**Bette**:_ I'm sorry, she has to fly to Vegas this afternoon and settle some important issues about her business. But I asked her to follow. I just doubt it she will._

Bette and Tina are so quiet as they sit on the chair. They're still trying to absorb the fact that they're going to Hawaii with just the three of them. Bette curiously asks Tina.

**Bette**:_ Do you think we should still go to this trip?_

**Tina**:_ I think so. Do you think we shouldn't?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know Tina. I'm hesitant to go to this trip._

**Tina**:_ Are you?! Okay. Then let's just cancel it. We can have it some other time; when all of us are available._

Bette looks at Tina then she looks down. They're quiet again for a while. Bette is pondering. The truth is, she doesn't want to go with Tina alone because she doesn't trust herself. She knows she can't resist her. She's still in love with Tina but she's pretending that she no longer is, and has already moved on. They're still quiet as they sit. Several minutes later, Tina gets up from her chair and she's ready to leave. Bette immediately stops her. She grabs Tina's arms and looks at her apologetically.

**Bette**:_ Hey wait! I'm sorry. Yeah, let's go to this trip. It's for Angie anyway. I'm sorry I'm not in my right mind._

Tina stares at Bette. After a while, she sits again. While waiting for their boarding, they're not talking to each other. They can only hear Angie babbling.

In a few minutes, they board the plane. They are sitting on a 3-seat row; Angie is in the middle. They have a 5-hour trip from California to Maui Hawaii. After an hour, the plane is already stable up in the air but Tina is feeling dizzy. It has always been Tina's neurosis; she gets dizzy after an hour on a plane. Her dizziness subsides only after a couple of hours. But she needs to close her eyes or sleep and needs to hug a pillow in order for that to weaken. She doesn't take medicines for that. Bette is very much aware of it, and only her knows how to take care of Tina when she's like that. Bette has already anticipated it before they boarded the plane. While sitting, Tina tells Bette how she's feeling. Tina looks sick.

**Tina**:_ Bette, I feel dizzy._

Bette affectionately looks at Tina. Without any word, Bette transfers to the middle seat and exchanges with Angie. Then she pulls up the arm rest in between them to remove the barrier. The flight attendant assists them. Tina wraps her arms on Bette and she rests her head on Bette's chest. Bette is clasping Tina towards her then she gently strokes her head and her back. Tina closes her eyes as she feels helpless; Bette is supporting Tina's head as it leans on her body. It's like, they already know what to do, no need for words.

While Tina is resting on Bette, Angie is so chatty. She has a lot of questions and her voice can be heard by the other passengers. To their left are old heterosexual couples who are delighted watching the three of them.

**Angie**:_ Mommy, is Momma Tee not feeling well? Is Momma Tee sleeping?_

**Bette**:_ Yes sweetie, don't be too loud. Momma Tee is sleeping, okay? Other passengers are sleeping too, so don't be noisy, you might disturb them._

**Angie**:_ Why is she sleeping? Is Momma Tee okay?_

Bette looks at Angie and smiles at her. The old woman on the left side looks at Bette and smiles.

**Old Woman**:_ You two are a lovely couple, and you have such an adorable kid._

**Bette**:_ Thank you._

Bette kisses Angie on the head. Angie looks at the old woman and gives her the sweetest smile. The next thing that happens is that Angie is already conversing with the old woman.

More than an hour have passed, Tina is still asleep on Bette's chest. Tina's arms are getting numb because of her stationary position. She moves and wakes up. Bette is caressing her like she's so comfortable touching Tina.

**Bette**:_ Are you okay Tee? Do you still feel dizzy?_

Tina looks at Bette. She sees Angie also sleeping beside Bette. Tina slowly sits up straight; she's groggy.

**Tina**:_ My arms are numb._

Bette gently massages Tina's arms and hands.

**Bette**:_ Come here, just lean on me._

Tina again, leans comfortably on Bette. Bette clasps Tina towards her and she slightly kisses and sniffs Tina on the head. Tina ignores. All throughout the trip, Tina is hugging Bette. Bette watches Tina's face as she sleeps on her arms. Bette is aching to kiss Tina's face but she controls herself.

Few hours later, they arrive at their destination. Maui Hawaii is so beautiful. They are amazed by the scenery. The tour guide brings them to the luxury home booked for them and provides an orientation about their tour and their itinerary. When they reach the house, they go to their own rooms with their luggage. Bette decides to let Angelica stay with her in her room since Stacey is not around. Tina is alone in the other bedroom. All bedrooms are huge.

They are now settled in the luxury home. The place is like paradise. The house is facing the ocean. They rest for a while, afterwards they eat. They do their activity for the day as stated in their vacation itinerary. Angie is enjoying tremendously all their activities. It's a quality family vacation. Bette and Tina set aside their angst. They enjoy the moment together, as a family. They remember the times when they were still new lovers and they would go to different places.

In the afternoon, they are on the beach. Angie is enjoying herself on the seashore. Bette is the one minding Angie and carefully watches over her wherever she goes. Tina sits for a while; just looking at the beautiful scenery.

Several minutes later, a handsome guy is already talking to Tina. He's sitting near her and introduces himself as Dave. Next thing that happens is that Dave is already hitting on Tina; he's flirting with her. Tina is not attracted to him but she's being polite by simply conversing.

**Dave**:_ There's a bar nearby. Would you like to grab some drinks and chill out for a bit?_

**Tina**:_ No. Thank you!_

**Dave**:_ Why not? Do you have your boyfriend with you?_

**Tina**:_ No._

**Dave**:_ Great! Then I guess we can have some adventures in this island?_

**Tina**:_ You know what, you seem nice. But I can't. I'm sorry._

**Dave**:_ Oh, don't be a party pooper! Do you have any companion here? I bet none._

Tina wants to get rid of him but she can't. The guy is so pushy. From afar, Bette notices Tina and the guy. Although she can't hear all the conversations, she somehow gets the gist. She can tell that Tina is trying to get rid of him, but the guy is very persistent; and Tina can't handle it.

While Angie is busy playing, Bette makes a move to rescue her ex-partner. She charmingly walks toward Tina.

**Bette**:_ Hey Baby! What's up?_

Bette tenderly holds Tina's head, tilts it and passionately kisses her lips in front of the guy. Tina doesn't complain. She reciprocates Bette's passionate kiss and puts her hands on Bette's love handles. They kiss for a longer period. It's like both have been yearning for this kiss for so long. The guy is shocked as he sees them kissing. They are interrupted by Angie who's just three steps away, looking and talking adorably.

**Angie**:_ Mommy, are we gonna swim?_

**Tina**:_ Yes sweetie, we will. Come here first._

Angie comes to Tina. Bette looks at the guy and greets him.

**Bette**:_ Hi!_

**Dave**:_ Hello! I'm sorry... I didn't know. I'm Dave!_

The guy extends his hand to Bette. Bette politely extends her hand too for a handshake.

**Bette**:_ Hello! I'm Bette! This is my partner Tina and our daughter Angie._

**Dave**:_ Wow! Such a lovely and beautiful family. My sister is gay too. She and her partner have two kids. Uhm.. I'm really sorry, I never had any clue. Damn! Why are gay women these days so hot and sexy!_

**Bette**:_ What did you just say?!_

**Dave**:_ Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I'm just in awe of you two._

Bette lets off. They sit for a while and chat for a bit. Several minutes later, Bette, Tina and Angie decide to swim. While they are walking toward the sea, Bette and Tina are giggling and teasing each other. They're laughing at what happened, what they did and how the guy reacted.

**Tina**:_ Hey Bette, thank you!_

**Bette**:_ For what?_

**Tina**:_ For what you did over there._

Bette stares at Tina for a few seconds.

**Bette**:_ You're really into men Tina, aren't you?!_

**Tina**:_ What?!_

**Bette**:_ Now I'm starting to lose hope that I will still be able to get you back._

Tina scoffs. Bette continues to walk while Tina standstill. She's in disbelief of Bette's teasing.

**Tina**:_ What are you talking about?!_

Bette ignores Tina; she picks Angie and brings her to the sea and they swim. Tina sneers as she puts her hands on her waist then she watches Bette swimming with Angie.

They enjoy so much the activities on their first day in the island. In the evening, they eat a scrumptious food. The place is truly relaxing.

After dinner when they're all settled and ready for bed, they decide to stay outside the house for stargazing. They recline on the low chairs facing the ocean then they gaze at the stars. Bette and Tina are conversing about general and nice topics. They're not talking about serious matters and not talking about themselves. They're laughing heartily, throwing jokes on each other and a bit of teasing. It's truly an enjoyable moment. Angie is so chatty during the first few minutes but later settles down. She falls asleep. Later on, Bette brings Angie to her bedroom. She stays with her for a little while. Tina stays outside for a few minutes then she goes inside the house and proceeds to her own room.

She lays herself on the bed but she decides not to close the door. It's like she's inviting Bette to come inside her bedroom. A little later, Bette goes out of her own room and stays outside the house alone. She gazes at the stars and feels the nature around. Thirty minutes later, she decides to get inside the house. She checks Tina's bedroom, wondering if Tina is sleeping. She sees the door open so she gets in. Tina is lying on the bed but when Bette enters, she immediately looks at Bette.

**Tina**:_ Is Angie asleep?_

**Bette**:_ Yeah. I think she got so tired from today's activities. But she enjoyed a lot._

Bette sits comfortably on the bed near Tina and she looks at her in the eyes then she gently speaks.

**Bette**:_ And so did I; I enjoyed a lot today. I'm glad we both came to this trip._

**Tina**:_ Yeah, me too!_

Then they get silent for a little while. There's an awkward moment. Bette is just looking down. Later she speaks again without looking at Tina.

**Bette**:_ Tee, I miss you._

Tina gets up on the bed and sits close to Bette. She holds Bette's face; caresses it and traces her lower lip with her fingers then kisses her passionately. Bette reciprocates and holds Tina's face. Tina pulls away and looks at Bette in the eyes.

**Tina**:_ I miss you too._

Tina kisses her again. They kiss passionately for so long. Bette starts to slowly undress herself. Tina undresses herself too, but Bette stops her.

**Bette**:_ No. Let me undress you._

Bette holds Tina's hands and lets her stand on the floor, beside the bed. She slowly undresses Tina as she is intimately looking at her. They're both naked now. Bette slowly guides her to the bed and lets her sit. Tina's feet are on the floor as she sits on the edge of the bed. Bette leans forward and kisses Tina's lips, neck and chest. She's holding Tina's back to prevent her from lying on the bed while still kissing her. Then gently, she lays Tina on the bed with the knees bent and Tina's feet are suspended on the floor. Bette holds Tina's legs and slowly spreads them. She looks at Tina then she sits on the floor as she positions herself in between Tina's legs, with Tina's neat core in front of her face. Bette kisses Tina's thighs. Tina is craving for Bette to lick her very essence but Bette is taking her time. She licks all surroundings of it. Tina is already very wet as she aches for Bette's tongue on hers. Bette teases and licks the groin instead. Tina is aching. In just a few seconds, Bette touches Tina's midpoint with her tongue. Tina exclaims in pleasure. Bette licks her with no interruptions for a very long period. Tina constantly moans so loud calling Bette's name.

When Tina is about to climax, Bette sucks her coochie then Tina explodes. After a while, Bette moves up to Tina and kisses her on the neck and ears. Bette is still not slowing down. She asks Tina to move a little bit in the middle of the bed. While she's on top of Tina, she positions her knees alternately with Tina's knees for better balance. Slowly, she inserts her fingers inside Tina's slit. Tina does not complain. Bette is in total control and Tina surrenders herself. Bette continuously glides and rubs her fingers inside Tina's sugarplum. She continuously kisses Tina on the lips and her tongue inside Tina's mouth. Tina loves everything that Bette is doing on her. She moans and groans. She has missed Bette so much and she's been longing for this moment that Bette will make love to her again. Tina has multiple orgasms. No one ever makes her cum the way Bette does it to her. No one makes her feel the satisfaction she gets during sex the way Bette satisfies her. Bette slows down after Tina has reached her climax. She lies on Tina's side.

Tina wants her turn. Bette doesn't want Tina to go down on her but Tina insists. She is longing to taste Bette's essence. She immediately goes down on Bette, spreads her legs and relentlessly licks and sucks Bette's very neat coochie. Bette grunts as she holds Tina's head. Tina licks in a constant motion then gradually adds pressure. In just a little while, Bette reaches her orgasm. Tina continues and wants some more but Bette stops her. Tina goes up to Bette and kisses her on the chest and the neck. While Tina is kissing Bette, Bette suddenly flips Tina.

Bette is now on top and she puts her legs in between Tina's legs. Their sugarplums pressed against each others' legs and their breasts against each other's body. They grind and kiss each other all over; their tongues sticking inside each others' mouths; sucking each other. They're both moaning in pleasure. They stroke each other until they reach their orgasms at the same time. Bette lies down beside Tina. They're both breathing heavily but they feel so satisfied. Without a doubt, they have extremely missed each other.

Several minutes later, they're both settled. Bette is caressing Tina's hand when suddenly she notices a small scar on it. She curiously asks.

**Bette**:_ What's this? How did you get this?_

**Tina**:_ That's nothing. I had it way, way back._

**Bette**:_ No Tina. I know every scar you have on any part of your body and you didn't have this when we were still together. I took care of your body so well so you won't get scars like this, why do you have this now?_

**Tina**:_ Come on Bette. Don't be childish. That's just small. Don't make a big deal out of it._

Tina pulls the blanket, wraps her arm on Bette, puts one leg over Bette's leg and buries her face on Bette's neck then she sleeps comfortably. Bette hugs Tina but she doesn't sleep yet. She wants to savor the moment that she has Tina on her side, cuddling her. She caresses Tina, kisses and sniffs her every now and again. Then she whispers.

**Bette**:_ I wish you have never left me. I still love you._

Tina is asleep and doesn't react to Bette anymore; she heard nothing. Bette decides to sleep too. They sleep naked under the blanket cuddling each other.

The next morning, Tina wakes up before Bette does. She goes outside the bedroom and goes to Angie. They do their morning hygiene routines and prepare for the day's activity. While waiting for Bette to wake up, Bette's phone rings. Tina looks at it and she sees Stacey's name appear on the screen. She doesn't wake Bette. Tina is feeling the guilt; she sits and ponders about what happened to them last night.

**Tina**:_ Shit! What am I doing? It shouldn't happen again. It shouldn't happen again! Damn!_

Later on, Bette wakes up. She fixes herself and prepares for the day's activities.

In the beautiful island of Hawaii, they continue their vacation activities. Bette and Tina are not talking about what happened to them last night. They're both aware they've cheated.

They swim, play, dance, eat and they use their time enjoying their vacation with just the three of them. Angie is so happy with her two moms together.

Late afternoon, Angie is playing with the fine sand on the seashore. Bette and Tina are standing not too far from Angie, watching their daughter play. Both Bette and Tina are in their sexy swimwear. While standing, Tina approaches Bette and she wraps her arms around Bette. She demonstrates fondness on her. Bette amiably looks at Tina then she wraps her arms around her too. Tina looks up at Bette's face and asks for a kiss from her. Bette kisses Tina passionately. She misses how affectionate Tina is to her even when in public. They continue and enjoy their kiss by the seashore.

At night, Angie is again very exhausted so she sleeps early. Bette and Tina stay outside the house, gazing at the sky. The place is so tranquil and so beautiful at night, the weather is nice too. Bette and Tina are reclining on the low chair, opposite each other, with wine on their sides. It's a lovely evening.

**Tina**:_ Wow! This place is really beautiful. This is paradise._

**Bette**:_ Yeah. It's amazing! So serene and so relaxing._

Then there's silence for a while as they both gaze at the sky.

**Tina**:_ The sky is so near. But how come I don't see any stars?_

**Bette**:_ Because they're all in your eyes._

Tina scoffs as she looks at Bette while Bette inwardly smiles at her.

**Tina**:_ What the fuck Bette! That is so cheesy! Since when have you become too maudlin?_

**Bette**:_ Since you left me._

**Tina**:_ Woah! Yeah, like I'm the reason…_

Tina is nodding sarcastically while saying it. Bette is seriously looking at her. For several minutes, they're both quiet. Eventually, Bette starts the conversation again.

**Bette**:_ Tee, am I really that bad?_

**Tina**:_ What do you mean bad? You're not bad, Bette._

**Bette**:_ Why did you leave me? Well, aside from the fact that you like to fuck men._

Tina doesn't respond. She sits silently.

**Bette**:_ Come on Tee, tell me. Please?_

**Tina**:_ I already told you before... Because you're a control freak and so manipulative. You were always controlling me and our relationship._

Bette feels mortified. She looks down after Tina states her reasons. She feels sorry. How she wishes she could have changed her attitude before Tina has left her. She regrets being a control freak. Her face turns sad. Then in an apologetic tone, she speaks.

**Bette**:_ I'm sorry Tee. I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I wish I had treated you well._

Tina sighs then she carefully looks at Bette. Bette is regretful. Tina can feel that Bette is so sorry and so sad how they ended up. She misses Bette so much in her life despite her being so manipulative or a control freak.

**Tina**:_ But you know what, you've changed a lot since you had Stacey as your girlfriend. You've become so yielding and so grounded._

**Bette**:_ I did?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah, you did! You must really love her to have changed for her. Wow, it's really something! It means something to change for someone._

**Bette**:_ And who told you I changed for Stacey?_

**Tina**:_ I don't know. I just noticed it. The transformation is just too obvious. You've softened a lot. You've changed a lot._

Bette looks down. There's a pause. After a while, she looks at Tina.

**Bette**:_ Do you think there's still a chance for us... I mean, you and me to be together again… live together?_

**Tina**:_ Well, you're still with Stacey…_

**Bette**:_ And you are with Henry!_

Tina gives Bette a sullen glance. Then they're both awkward again for a while.

**Tina**:_ Do you love her?_

**Bette**:_ There are things I love about her. Stacey is not hard to love. She's a wonderful person. She always sees the good in people. She accepts me for who I am or what I am, the good and the bad in me; my weaknesses, my attitude, my moods. She pampers me with everything. God, she's so in love with me! Sometimes I even think she's too good to be true._

Tina feels like she's being punched on the face. She admits she made a mistake for leaving Bette; and she regrets leaving her just because she can't stand her attitude. How she wishes she could've been more patient, more understanding and more accepting. How she wishes she could've stayed by her side despite everything. She sighs then she looks away.

**Bette**:_ How about you and Henry? Do you think he's the one?_

**Tina**:_ I don't know._

**Bette**:_ Do you love him?_

**Tina**:_ I don't know._

**Bette**:_ Are you happy with him?_

**Tina**:_ I don't know._

**Bette**:_ Huh! What kind of answer is that?! You're uncertain? Why, is he the manipulative type of person too? Does he also control your relationship like I did with ours?_

**Tina**:_ It's ironic cuz when Henry and I were together, he gave me the freedom to be in control. He depended on my decisions. He made me decide on everything even on the simplest things and he consulted everything to me. He wanted me to be in control of our relationship. He made me the de..._

**Bette**:_ Hold up! Why are you speaking in past tense? Does it mean you two are through?_

**Tina**:_ What I mean is, he's no longer that type of person who just depends on my decisions. He makes his own decisions now._

**Bette**:_ But you know what Tee, in every relationship, someone has to be in control to get things done._

**Tina**: _I know. And I've realized that when Henry became my boyfriend. With me and him, nothing gets really done. He always waits for me to decide; he always relies on me. Damn, it just pisses me off!_

Bette is a bit puzzled by Tina's revelation. But she can tell that Tina has regrets for leaving her. Bette doesn't respond anymore. Tina continues.

**Tina**:_ I realized that being the decision maker in your relationship is really a hard task and responsibility. I just realized and I've concluded it's not really my nature. I'm not built that way. I am the submissive type of person, not the dominant type. And I'd rather have someone who would be dominant than someone who's dependent on me. I'm better-off with someone who has a strong personality. I guess that's me!_

Bette is carefully watching Tina. She is very much aware of what Tina is saying. She knows that Tina is the submissive type of person. It's one of Tina's character that she likes the most because it complements hers - being the dominant type. She also knows that one of the traits that Tina likes in her is her strong personality. She just feels bad because she went beyond; the reason Tina left her.

Bette takes away her look from Tina and she gazes at the sky. Bette and Tina are not talking anymore nor are they looking at each other. Both of them realize their mistakes and they feel sorry for it. Bette is thinking deeply, she closes her eyes while Tina just stares above. For several minutes, they're just reclining on the chair, not uttering any words. The place and surroundings is so serene.

Ten minutes later, Tina gets up, sits on the chair and prepares herself to go inside the house.

**Tina**:_ I'm going to bed now._

Bette is not talking but she suddenly looks at Tina. Tina stands up and walks slowly. As she walks past Bette, Bette grabs her hand and sits. Tina standstill in front of her. Bette is looking up at Tina then she starts to caress her legs and thighs. Tina holds Bette's head then she bends forward so she can reach and kiss Bette on the lips. Tina slowly kneels in front of Bette while Bette is sitting on the low chair. They are kissing intimately, their hands gently wandering all over each other's body.

Bette reclines on the low chair as she's holding Tina's arms, guiding her to sit on top of her. Tina puts herself on top of Bette. Bette stretches her legs forward as Tina sits on her lap. Tina is wearing a sexy satin nightwear, a panty but without a bra; while Bette is wearing a sexy revealing tank top without a bra and a comfortable cotton bottom pajama.

While on top, Tina passionately kisses Bette like she has missed Bette for centuries. Bette reciprocates the kiss and they kiss for very long. Tina starts caressing Bette's breasts. She raises Bette's tops without undressing her and exposes Bette's breasts then she licks and sucks Bette's nipples. Bette moans. They are both so aroused; their bodies are so warm. After several minutes of licking and sucking, Tina pauses. She stares at Bette's face while sitting on top of her. Bette intently looks at Tina then she slowly raises Tina's mini satin nightwear. She slides her hands inside Tina's nightwear and caresses her tummy, midriff and breasts. Then she wanders her hands down on Tina's butt. She lowers Tina's undies. Tina lifts herself giving Bette the go signal to take it off. Bette takes off Tina's undies. She is now without any undergarment but she's still wearing her satin nightwear. Bette's hands wander over Tina's body while Tina is sitting over Bette's lap. Bette's eyes are fixed on Tina's face. Slowly, Bette touches Tina's sugarplum with her right hand. Tina moans. She's so wet. Bette slowly inserts her fingers inside and strokes it in a constant motion. Tina is grunting. She closes her eyes as she feels Bette inside her. Bette continues to glide her fingers in and out of Tina's sugarplum while carefully looking at Tina's face. She whispers to Tina.

**Bette**:_ Kiss me._

Tina kisses Bette on the lips while Bette continues to glide her fingers in and out of Tina's. Several minutes later, Tina reaches her orgasm. Bette gently pulls out her fingers from Tina's sugarplum. Tina puts her body in a prone position on Bette as she catches her breath. She can feel her fluid flowing. Bette hugs her tight as Tina's body quivers. She continues to caress Tina's back and Tina's butt. They're not uttering any word at all. The air is now humid; both of them are damp with sweat.

Later on, Tina lifts her body and gets off from Bette. Bette doesn't move; just reclining on the low chair. Her bottom pajama has some spots of Tina's fluid.

**Tina**:_ I'm gonna wash up._

**Bette**:_ Why? We're not done yet, are we?_

**Tina**:_ I feel so sticky, I want to wash up._

Tina walks away and immediately goes to the bathroom inside her bedroom. She locks the bathroom door and takes a shower. Bette stays outside the house for a little while then enters the house, locks the main door and goes to her own bedroom. She checks on Angie who is sound asleep. Afterwards, she washes up in her own bathroom. She changes her clothes to a new set of nightwear and puts a scarf around her neck. She goes to the kitchen and drinks a glass of water. Later, she enters Tina's bedroom. But Tina is still inside the bathroom taking her time showering. Bette waits for Tina. She lies on Tina's bed as she waits. But she's getting a little impatient.

Shortly, Tina goes out of the bathroom with a robe on.

**Bette**:_ What took you so long?_

**Tina**:_ I took a shower and dried my hair. Why? Are you waiting for me to finish?_

**Bette**:_ Come here, lie down beside me._

**Tina**:_ No!_

**Bette**:_ Why not?!_

Tina ignores Bette and she gets a clean set of nightwear inside the closet. Bette gets up from the bed and walks toward Tina. She grabs Tina's wrist and gets the nightwear that Tina is holding. She throws it down and from behind, she clasps Tina's body toward her. She kisses Tina on the nape and whispers.

**Bette**:_ I told you, we're not yet done._

Tina inwardly smiles. She likes Bette's aggressiveness. Bette loosens Tina's robe and takes it off. From behind, she caresses Tina's body as she gently pushes her towards the bed. Tina turns around and kisses Bette. After a while, Bette throws Tina on the bed. Tina moves towards the middle. She is totally naked. Bette is intently looking at her.

**Tina**:_ Can you please turn off the light?_

**Bette**:_ Why?_

Tina doesn't respond, she coyly looks at Bette.

**Bette**:_ No, I want to see every inch of your body._

Bette stares at Tina's nude body while gently stroking it. She commandingly speaks but in a very sexy tone.

**Bette**:_ Move toward the headboard._

Tina complies. Bette puts herself on top of Tina. She supports her body with her knees so that she will not put all her weight on Tina. Then she leans toward Tina's face and looks carefully in her eyes.

**Bette**:_ Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied._

Tina nods at Bette while she looks yearningly at her.

**Bette**:_ I want you to submit to me. Will you trust me like you used to when you and I were still so in love with each other?_

**Tina**:_ Yes._

**Bette**:_ Will you do what I tell you to?_

**Tina**:_ Yes._

**Bette**:_ Give me your hands._

Bette takes off the scarf around her neck and ties Tina's hands and ties the scarf on the headboard. Tina's hands are outstretched above her head and she's now defenseless; but she's not complaining at all. They're looking at each other intently. Bette puts her face close to Tina's face then Tina tries to kiss Bette. But Bette pulls away, teasing Tina. Tina chuckles in frustration. They stare at each other again. Tina tries to kiss Bette again on the lips but Bette's reflex is quick as she pulls away, not letting Tina kiss her; she naughtily smiles at her.

**Tina**:_ You're such a tease._

Bette stares at Tina for a while.

**Bette**:_ You're so beautiful._

Later on, she slowly moves and touches her lips with Tina's lips. They feel each other's breath then she tenderly kisses her lips for a while. She licks her jaw, ears and neck. She slowly moves down, tracing Tina's body with her tongue. Bette gets a pillow and puts it under Tina's lower back. Tina giggles; she gives her a naughty glance. Bette moves in between Tina's legs and then she kneels. She lifts Tina's right leg, lets it rest on her shoulder then she tenderly kisses it from the lower, to the knees, to the thighs and to her groin. Bette gently puts it down, raises the other leg and kisses it too. She's carefully watching Tina's face as she kisses her legs and thighs. Likewise, Tina is looking at Bette then she bites her lower lip; she is so aroused. Bette is taking her time with the foreplay.

Shortly, she puts down Tina's leg and bends both knees forward as Bette slowly moves down on her. She spreads Tina's legs and immediately licks Tina's midpoint with her warm tongue. Tina is surprised and tickled by Bette's quickness. She exclaims in pleasure. Bette relentlessly licks and sucks her like there's no more tomorrow. Tina is feeling every inch of Bette's warm tongue inside her.

**Tina**:_ Oh Bette… uhhh... uhhhh... Bette..._

Bette continues to lick and she plays a bit with Tina's coochie using her lips and tongue. Tina enjoys it a lot. She keeps moving her hips but Bette holds her tight and prevents her from making too many movements. Tina loves everything being done on her. Bette is making sure that Tina will always long for this from her. For so many years that they've been together, Bette has already mastered how to satisfy Tina in bed and how to make her crave for more. As Bette pleasures Tina, she wants to remind her that no one ever makes her feel satisfied the way she satisfies her in bed and she doesn't need a man to give her that pleasure and satisfaction.

**Tina**:_ Yes Bette... Yes... Please... Right there baby... Aaaaahhhhhhh..._

Tina cums one after another and she has multiple orgasms. Only Bette makes Tina orgasm the way she does when Bette is down on her. Tina squirts as she climaxes.

Bette slows down and moves up slowly. She removes the pillow under Tina's lower back then she kisses her on the lips. Tina can taste her own essence from Bette's mouth. Tina's hands are still tied. She can't hold Bette. Bette kisses her longer.

**Bette**:_ You always taste nice and sweet._

Tina inwardly smiles and kisses Bette again.

**Tina**:_ Are you gonna untie me now?_

**Bette**:_ No, not yet baby. Do you want to stop now? _

Tina giggles and replies.

**Tina**:_ No._

**Bette**:_ Are you tired? Do you want to rest?_

**Tina**:_ No. Continue._

Bette kisses Tina then commands again in her soft voice.

**Bette**:_ I want you to lie on your stomach and grip the headboard._

Tina complies. Slowly, she lies on her stomach, her hands are still tied but they're not really too tight. Tina is now lying on her tummy and she can't see Bette. Bette is caressing Tina's bare back then she moves her face close to Tina's face. She kisses her nape and whispers.

**Bette**:_ Do you feel comfortable?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah. Baby, can you take off your clothes? I want to feel your skin, not your clothes._

Bette suddenly realizes she still has her clothes on while Tina is totally nude. Bette takes off everything in her so that both of them are naked now. She lets Tina feel her nude body by lying on top of Tina's back and passionately rubs her body against Tina's. Slowly, she goes down while licking her spine and kissing her butt and thighs. Bette's tongue is all over Tina's body. Bette is doing it so passionately that Tina feels so pleased. It's been a while since she had this kind of bliss. She loves how Bette is kissing and licking her all over. She gets more and more aroused and she's wanting for more. Bette slowly goes up, kisses Tina's nape, ears, cheeks and the lips. Bette is still lying on top of Tina's back. She whispers again.

**Bette**:_ Spread your legs a little._

Tina complies. While Bette is in a prone position on Tina's back, she puts her knees in between Tina's legs; Bette's honey pot is pressed against Tina's butt. Bette slowly moves her right hand under Tina's body, gently stroking Tina's lower abdomen then she slowly slides it down in Tina's slit. Tina moves and tilts her body a little to give space for Bette's hand which is inside her sugarplum. Bette finds Tina's midpoint with her fingers and then she gently rubs it. Tina is still fully lubricated.

Bette glides her fingers in and out Tina's sugarplum; Tina grunts. For a moment, she tries to close her legs but Bette doesn't allow her. Bette wants Tina's legs spread apart as she continues to glide her fingers inside her and then she passionately kisses Tina's back, nape and ears. Tina keeps cumming and cumming. Bette can feel Tina's warm fluid flowing on her hand.

**Tina**:_ Oooohhh Bette… Bette…_

Tina reaches her climax. Bette slows down then she unties Tina's hands. She lies beside her. Tina turns her back from Bette and hugs the pillow. But Bette clasps Tina's body towards her, removes the pillow and hugs her so tight from behind. They're not talking about anything, just listening to their heavy breathing. Bette caresses Tina until they both fall asleep.

In the morning, they wake up like nothing happened last night. They don't talk about their bedroom affairs. They're both aware that what they're doing is not right because they have their individual partners; but neither of them is confronting their behavior; as long as they satisfy their desire for each other. They're afraid to talk and be rejected. They want their love affair to continue in Maui. Bette and Tina are having a blast; they're not thinking about other matters; just the three of them as a family.

The next day, Angie gets feverish cold. They decide to skip the island activities to give Angie time to rest and sleep. Angie sleeps all day long. Bette and Tina enjoy their moments together alone in the big luxury home. They make out in almost all areas of the house; in the shower, bath tub, kitchen, in the living room, in the porch, and inside the bedrooms. They have very few words but just by the way they look in each others' eyes, they already know what they want. They have mutual understanding and they satisfy each other to the highest level. It's no doubt they're in love with each other.

In the afternoon, Angie is already feeling better. They decide to go for sunset viewing. While watching the sunset, Bette moves behind Tina and slowly wraps her arms around her. Tina allows Bette and gently strokes Bette's hands. They're not saying any words; just feeling each other. All throughout, Bette is just cuddling Tina from behind and her chin is resting comfortably on Tina's shoulder. When the sun has already set, Bette is still not releasing her hug on Tina's body. Tina tilts her head and looks at Bette. They stare at each other and then they passionately kiss for so long with their eyes closed.

The following day, they continue their island activities; horseback riding, helicopter tour, spa, sightseeing, whale watching and a lot more. Until their 7th day in Maui Hawaii, they make love every night with no boundaries. It's a real paradise for them. They are so carefree while they're in the beautiful island. They both know that it will end once they leave Maui so they take advantage of the fact that they are away from everyone who knows them. They are blissful and contented. But of course, they're not confronting each other about their feelings. They're both aware that it's just an affair while they're in Maui.

On their last day in Maui, just before leaving paradise, they try to talk. While at the airport waiting for their boarding, Bette finally finds the guts to talk to Tina talk about them.

**Bette**:_ Tee... What are we gonna do?_

**Tina**:_ What do you mean what are we gonna do? We're not doing anything. 'Whatever happens in Maui stays in Maui'. We'll go back to the life we left in LA._

**Bette**:_ So what happened to us here was just a seven-day love affair?!_

**Tina**:_ Well, apparently..._

Bette takes a deep breath and looks away. Obviously, she doesn't approve it.

**Tina**:_ Once we go back, let's not talk about this trip ever again. We'll not discuss it with anyone, okay? _

Bette scowls and looks at Tina. She disagrees with her but Tina gives her a hard look and raises her eye brow.

**Tina**:_ Bette, we cheated... Remember?_

She takes a deep breath then she constrainedly gives in to Tina's decision. She eventually realizes that Tina is right; both of them are currently involved with their individual partners. She responds insincerely.

**Bette**:_ Okay._

They board the plane, fly back to LA and land the airport after five hours.

When they land at LAX, they're no longer talking to each other. They're both awkward. They admit they are cheaters and they feel guilty. But each of them knows that they have so much desire for each other. They both know that they still love each other so much even if they're not talking about it. Both of them are too coward to admit their true feelings for one another. If ever they decide to get back together, they need to break up with their current partners, -at least for Bette; and Tina needs to tell Bette the truth about her relationship with Henry.

Before parting ways at LAX, Bette feels so sad. Bette and Tina need to ride in separate taxi cabs to go back to their own houses; Angie is staying with Tina. Neither of them called someone to fetch them at the airport because they don't want to tell that it was just the three of them who went to Maui. It's very awkward as they walk towards the exit door. They pause for a while so they can say their goodbyes. Bette could not hide her sadness; it shows on her face as she talks to Tina. Tina however is calm and composed.

**Bette**:_ So, this is it. Back to reality..._

**Tina**:_ Yeah. Remember our agreement, what happens in Maui, stays in Maui._

Bette sighs and looks away. Then she answers insincerely.

**Bette**:_ Okay._

Tina is looking at her. She knows that Bette is so sad.

**Tina**:_ Hey, don't be sad. We'll still be seeing each other with the gang at the Planet, right?_

**Bette**:_ Ha, like you always go there!_

**Tina**:_ Don't worry, I'll start hanging out with our friends again more often. That's a promise._

**Bette**:_ Can you come to my house once in a while?_

**Tina**:_ Bette... That would put us both in trouble._

Bette is teary-eyed. Tina is intently looking at her. Then suddenly, Bette sobs.

**Tina**:_ Hey, hey! You can't cry here. Come here._

Tina hugs Bette and consoles her. Bette gets relieved by Tina's hug. She stops sobbing. She gives Tina a long passionate goodbye kiss. Tina reciprocates. As they kiss, Angie is looking up at her two moms kissing.

**Angie**:_ Mommy…_

Bette and Tina pull away from their kisses and hugs.

**Tina**:_ Sweetie, say goodbye to Momma Bee and we'll go now._

Bette lifts Angie and kisses her.

**Angie**:_ Bye Mommy._

**Bette**:_ Bye sweetie. I'll see you in five days._

Tina and Angie exit the door and ride the taxi cab. Several minutes later, Bette exits the door then takes a cab and goes home too.

∞∞o0o∞∞

Since arriving from their Maui trip, Bette has been thinking about Tina. Her memories of Tina when they were still new lovers linger. She often browses their pictures during their vacation in Maui and she can recall all passionate lovemaking they had. At night she couldn't sleep; her thoughts are all about Tina. She has totally lost interest in Stacey and doesn't think about her anymore. She really doesn't love Stacey. She wants to get back together with Tina; she's so in love with her. But she knows that Tina has a boyfriend. Bette is in dire predicament. Stacey somehow notices Bette's coldness towards her since the trip. She has suspicions.

For five days since they arrive from Maui, Bette and Tina are not talking to each other. Bette sends messages to Tina but Tina ignores. She doesn't want Stacey to discover their affair. Both of them are trying very hard to resist one another but they terribly miss each other. Ultimately, Bette could not resist it anymore. She's longing for Tina. She can't go on with her life without seeing her; she's always on her mind. She sends her a message again.

**Bette**:_ "Tee, can you please come to my house and bring Angie here?"_

Tina doesn't reply to her message but sends the nanny instead to bring Angie to Bette's house. Bette gets disappointed. She immediately calls Tina.

**Tina**:_ Hey Bette! What's up?_

**Bette**:_ Hi! I just want to know how you're doing; you're not answering my messages._

**Tina**:_ I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How about you, are you okay?_

**Bette**:_ No, I'm not. I'm not okay._

**Tina**:_ Why, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Is that why you wanted me to come to your house?_

**Bette**:_ No... I terribly miss you Tina. I want to see you._

Tina sighs; Bette can hear her.

**Tina**:_ Well, how about Stacey? Does she know now that it was just the three of us who went to Maui?_

**Bette**:_ No, I'm not planning to tell her yet._

**Tina**:_ Oh... okay. But she'll know eventually cuz she paid for our trip._

**Bette**:_ Yeah, I know. But not now. I'm not gonna tell her now. I'll wait till she finds out._

**Tina**:_ Well, what are you gonna tell her once she finds out?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know. I don't wanna think about it._

Bette and Tina are silent for a while.

**Bette**:_ I've been thinking about you Tina. I miss you._

**Tina**:_ You better be careful Bette, especially with the messages you're sending me. Stacey shouldn't know what we did in Maui._

**Bette**:_ Yeah. I know._

There's silence again. It's an awkward moment now.

**Bette**:_ Tee, can I see you today?_

**Tina**:_ I have work till 4PM._

**Bette**:_ Can we have dinner?_

**Tina**:_ Okay._

**Bette**:_ Can I pick you up at your house at 7PM?_

**Tina**:_ How about Angie?_

**Bette**:_ I'll have Melissa look after her._

**Tina**:_ Uhm.. How about Stacey, what will you tell her?_

**Bette**:_ She's busy today and the next couple of days so we won't be seeing each other._

**Tina**:_ Oh…okay._

**Bette**:_ Alright, I'll see you at 7PM then._

**Tina**:_ Yup! See you tonight!_

In the evening:

Twenty minutes before 7PM, Tina is ready to go; she's waiting for Bette to pick her up. In five minutes, Bette arrives. She calls Tina's phone and tells her she's waiting for her inside the car. Tina goes out of the house so Bette doesn't step out of the car anymore. While Tina is approaching, Bette is carefully watching her. Tina opens the car door and gets in.

**Tina**:_ Hi!_

**Bette**:_ Hi! You look so lovely._

**Tina**:_ Thanks! You look wonderful._

**Bette**:_ Thank you._

Tina greets Bette with a kiss on the cheeks. They sit for a while as they both grin like they're so happy and excited seeing each other again.

**Tina**:_ Is this a date? Are we dating?_

Bette and Tina both giggle then Bette gives Tina a mischievous look. Bette puts her hand on the steering wheel and looks away from Tina.

**Bette**:_ Well if you would allow me, I'd like to date you everyday._

**Tina**:_ It's so surreal! I remember the very first time you brought me on a date and you picked me up from my apartment._

**Bette**:_ You were so nervous then._

**Tina**:_ Yeah, I was. But you made me feel so comfortable when we were inside your car._

Tina looks down but Bette is carefully looking at her. After a few seconds, Tina looks at Bette. Bette moves her face close to Tina's face. She kisses Tina intimately. Tina closes her eyes while Bette is kissing her. She's feeling Bette's soft lips touching hers; she's feeling Bette's warm breath on her mouth. Then Bette pulls away and speaks in a very low tone.

**Bette**:_ Did you miss me?_

**Tina**:_ I did._

Bette warmly smiles at Tina then she starts the engine and drives the car. They proceed to Beverly Hills; far away from Stacey's place. Bette takes Tina to a romantic fine dining restaurant.

They enjoy their romantic dinner. It's been a while since they had this kind of dinner. They reminisce good memories when they were still together; they giggle, laugh heartily, throw jokes, tease each other and they enjoy the food. They truly love the company of each other. They talk about work, Angie, art, business and other matters but never about their relationship with their partners as it might ruin their night. They stay longer in the restaurant, taking advantage of the fact that they are away from everyone who knows them, enjoying the romantic moment together. Bette and Tina are obviously in love with each other, just by their stares and touches. Their chemistry is incomparable to anybody they've been with. But they're both aware that what they have now is just an affair. Neither of them is affirming or confronting their feelings for each other.

In the restaurant, there is a dance hall intended for couples who would like to dance. A romantic music is playing. Shortly, Bette asks Tina.

**Bette**:_ Tee, would you like to dance with me?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah!_

Bette holds Tina's hand as they walk toward the dance hall. They romantically dance. They're feeling each other up and caressing each other; they can feel the love for one another. They both want to get back together, but they're too afraid to confront their feelings. Neither of them has dropped the L word. While on the dance floor, Bette initiates to kiss Tina on the lips. Tina reciprocates and they kiss passionately. A few couples are also romantically dancing in the hall. Bette's eyes are focused on Tina as they dance. Then she whispers to her in a very sexy tone.

**Bette**:_ Would you help a homeless friend? I'm homeless tonight, would you take me home with you?_

Tina chuckles then she looks at Bette. Bette playfully smiles at her. Tina finds Bette alluring when she delivers her lines and flirts with her. But Tina doesn't respond in words, she sweetly smiles at her. They continue to dance romantically. After dancing, they sit again and talk. As they go on with their intimate talking, Bette could not resist telling Tina about her true feelings for her.

**Bette**:_ Tee, I miss our life together. I want you back. Let's be us again._

Tina doesn't respond. She takes away her look from Bette and she takes a deep breath. She has a serious face; Bette is carefully watching her. They're quiet for a little while.

**Tina**:_ It's getting late. Can we go now?_

Bette sighs then looks away. She has a feeling that Tina doesn't want the topic that's why she wanted to go home already. Bette doesn't insist anymore; she regrets telling Tina about her true feelings. She pays the bill and brings back Tina to her house. When they reach Tina's house, she pulls over then stops her car engine. They sit silently inside the car for a little while. Bette is waiting for Tina to step out. She softly speaks.

**Bette**:_ I enjoyed tonight._

**Tina**:_ Me too. Thank you!_

**Bette**:_ Will I see you again soon?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah._

Bette initiates the kiss and Tina kisses back then she whispers.

**Tina**:_ Would you like to come inside my house?_

Bette is surprised and she gives Tina a curious look.

**Bette**:_ Yeah, I'd love to. But... is Henry not around?_

**Tina**:_ No. He's not here. He won't be back till next week._

**Bette**:_ Oh… Okay._

Bette and Tina step out of the car. Since they split up, Bette has never been to Tina's house. This will be her first time to go inside Tina's house. As they walk, Tina grips Bette's hand, guiding her to her house. They get inside then Bette looks around the house but she doesn't go inside the bedrooms.

**Tina**:_ Welcome to my humble abode!_

**Bette**:_ This is a nice house! It's so cozy._

**Tina**:_ Yeah. Thanks!_

**Bette**:_ You have four bedrooms?! Wow! Your house rent must be too expensive._

Tina doesn't respond.

**Bette**:_ Which one is the master's bedroom?_

**Tina**:_ The one in the middle._

**Bette**:_ I see._

Bette sits on the couch. Tina gets a bottle of wine and brings it to the living room with two wine glasses. She gives one glass to Bette and pours wine in it. She sits opposite Bette, pours wine in her own glass and takes a sip.

**Bette**:_ So does Henry know it was just the three of us who went to Maui?_

**Tina**:_ No._

**Bette**:_ Did he not ask?_

Tina doesn't respond. Her facial expression changes. She's quiet as she stares at the glass of wine she's holding. Bette is watching her and is puzzled by her silence.

**Bette**:_ Something's wrong Tee?_

**Tina**:_ Bette, there's something I need to tell you._

Bette suddenly gets so curious. She intently looks at Tina and waits for her to speak.

**Tina**:_ Henry and I are not really a couple. I mean not anymore._

**Bette**:_ What do you mean not a couple? Like you're not fucking each other?_

**Tina**:_ No. I broke up with him after two months._

**Bette**:_ What?! Two months? You're kidding me! And you're still living in one house? How is that possible?!_

**Tina**:_ Yeah. I told him I was gay; that I'm attracted to women and not in men. Henry is so kind. He understands and respects my gender preference. We actually never lived together. Henry lived here after we split up because I asked him to share the rent with me and another colleague. I could not maintain the house because my job was unstable. We live in the same house but on separate rooms. We're only companions, housemates and friends. Henry is not here most of the time. But sometimes he leaves Mikey with me. A colleague of mine occupies the other room too and all three of us share the house rent._

**Bette**:_ Why didn't you tell me Tina?! Why are you telling me this just now?_

**Tina**:_ What and how am I supposed to tell you Bette? After two months, you already had Stacey as your girlfriend. You didn't even make an effort to woo me again after I left you. I thought you've easily moved on and we're already finished._

**Bette**:_ You just asked for space Tina and I gave that to you. But then when you left, you immediately had Henry as your boyfriend so I thought that was the end of us and I had to move on._

**Tina**:_ Henry was just a friend at first. But when I felt so alone, he was there to comfort me; he was there for me. Then eventually, he became my boyfriend. But our relationship didn't work; we didn't last._

Bette is flabbergasted. She can't believe what she has just learned from Tina. She's breathing hard; she's fuming but she's trying to keep her composure.

**Bette**:_ I don't know what to say. I don't know. I'm so mad at you for keeping this a secret to me. I'm so mad at you Tina!_

**Tina**:_ Why?_

**Bette**:_ What do you mean why?! All those times, you never bothered to tell me how your relationship with Henry was doing?! We talked about anything and everything, but you never told me about this?!_

**Tina**:_ Well, you were so happy with Stacey. If I told you about my relationship with Henry, then it's like I'm being too selfish. I just wanted you to be happy Bette. And I thought you already found your happiness with Stacey. I didn't want to ruin it. Yes I admit, I regret leaving you, but I didn't want to break your relationship with others just because my relationship with another person was shitty or didn't work. If my life was miserable because I wasn't happy with my next relationship after you, that's because of the choice I made. And I didn't want you to feel responsible for it._

**Bette**:_ Why didn't you tell me when we were in Maui?_

**Tina**:_ Will it make any difference if I told you?_

**Bette**:_ Yes!_

**Tina**:_ How?_

**Bette**:_ Because I love you Tina! And I've always been in love with you. I've never loved anyone in my life as much as I love you. Every day, since you left me, I always wish and hope that someday you'll realize that it's me you really love, and you would come back to me soon. And even if Stacey was already my girlfriend, my love for you never changed. Had I known, I could've broken up with Stacey right after arriving from that Maui trip! I could've planned my life having you back._

Bette is tearful and she resents Tina; she's short of breath. Tina looks down. She's regretful. Then she looks at Bette and talks apologetically.

**Tina**:_ I'm sorry Bette. I really am. I'm such a coward; I didn't know how to tell you. I know I fucked up and I didn't want to complicate your life anymore; I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Stacey cuz I thought you love her so much. You seem so happy with her._

Bette doesn't respond. She is quiet as she gathers her composure. She leans back on the couch and rests her head; she stares at the ceiling; tears are falling from the side of her eyes. Tina watches her. She feels sorry as she sees Bette struggling with her emotions. Tina slowly comes to Bette, kneels on the floor in front of her, holds her hands and pleads.

**Tina**:_ I'm sorry. I regret leaving you. I never loved Henry. I broke up with him because I realized I'm still in love with you. I've never been in love with anyone but you. I wanted you back, but I didn't have the courage to tell you because you're already with someone else._

Bette is not moving; she's leaning back on the couch while her head is resting on it. She's not even looking at Tina. They're both quiet for several minutes. Tina is kneeling on the floor; continues to stroke Bette's hands. The room is so quiet; they're not talking to each other. They're both taking their time finding inner strength as they summon up their energies; they allow silence. After the very long silence, Tina pleads again.

**Tina**:_ Bette... Can you please look at me?_

Bette doesn't move her body but she tilts her head and looks at Tina.

**Tina**:_ I love you._

_Bette's eyes are fixed on Tina's face. Tina pleads emotively._

**_Tina_**_: Will you please forgive me for what I've done? _

Bette slowly moves and leans forward as she sits. Tina is still kneeling in front of her, caressing her hands. She is teary-eyed as she looks directly in Bette's eyes, asking for her forgiveness. Bette carefully looks at Tina's pleading face and she sees a few tears suddenly fall. She tenderly holds Tina's face with her two hands and gently wipes the tears with her thumbs. She warmly looks at her.

**Bette**:_ I forgive you. Come here, sit beside me._

Tina gets up from the floor and sits on the couch; face to face with Bette. Bette is holding Tina's hands.

**Bette**:_ Why did you avoid hanging out with our friends?_

Tina sighs. She's teary-eyed again.

**_Tina_**_: Every time I went to the Planet and hung out with our friends, all I felt was being criticized by them for having Henry as my boyfriend. They were all looking at me differently like I'm a traitor; that I betrayed them for going back to the heterosexual world. I didn't feel welcome in parties of gay women; I felt rejected. I felt being judged by my own friends. I never really loved Henry; neither did Henry love me. But I never felt criticized and judged by him when I told him that I'm really gay; that I'm more attracted to women. Isn't it ironic, your own friends judge you?_

**Bette**:_ That's hideous! I'm sorry Tee. I didn't know about it. I didn't know that our friends said something to you about your relationship with Henry. I didn't know they treated you like that. I'm sorry if they judged you. I wish I had known._

Tina's tears fall; Bette wipes them. She feels Tina's pain as she reveals.

**_Bette_**_: Did you also feel judged by me? Did you feel that I criticized you when you went back to the heterosexual world? I'm sorry if I did. I really am._

**_Tina_**_: No. You didn't make me feel that way. You took me as I am._

Tina looks down. Bette carefully watches her while she continues to caress Tina's hands. Shortly, Bette leans back on the couch and rests her head on it as she stares at the ceiling then she takes a deep breath. Tina leans towards Bette and wraps her arms on Bette. They stay in that position for a while, not uttering any words. Later on, Tina gets up. But Bette immediately grabs her hand. Tina standstill in front of Bette looking down at Bette who is starting to caress her legs and her thighs. Bette looks up at Tina.

**Bette**:_ Kiss me._

Tina slowly bends forward and kisses Bette. She slowly sits over Bette's lap then Bette leans back again on the couch. They kiss passionately for so long like they have desired for each other for so many years. This time they have already affirmed their true feelings for each other.

**Tina**:_ I love you Bette. I love you._

Tina is aggressively kissing Bette while she's over Bette's lap. It's like telling Bette that she wants to make love to her all night. Tina unbuttons Bette's tops and starts to caress her boobs. Bette holds Tina's wrists and looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette**:_ Let's get inside your room._

Tina slowly gets off Bette's lap. She walks towards the master's bedroom, opens it and guides Bette to get inside. She goes to the kitchen then checks all doors in the house and makes sure they're all locked. Bette enters Tina's bedroom then she walks around and inspects. On the side table, she sees two picture frames. One is a picture of Angie and another one is an old picture of her and Tina during their third year anniversary as partners; Bette's arms are wrapped on Tina's body, and they're both so happy together. Bette sighs. She can tell that Tina is really, still in love with her. She feels bad though because all those times, Tina has managed to hide it from her. She sits on the bed, her feet touching the floor and she waits for Tina to come in.

In just a little while, Tina comes inside. She locks the bedroom door and adjusts the light to dimmer. She stands in front of Bette. They stare at each other for a moment then Tina bends forward and starts kissing Bette. She takes off Bette's unbuttoned top and slowly unclasps her bra. Bette assists Tina to undress too. Tina leaves her under garments on but she takes off Bette's skirt and her under garments. Bette is sitting at the edge of the bed, her feet on the floor carpet and she's totally naked.

Tina kneels on the floor carpet facing Bette. She spreads Bette's legs and she starts to kiss her chest, tummy, lower abdomen and her thighs. Bette is holding Tina's head. For a moment, Tina looks at Bette.

**_Tina_**_: Lie on your back._

Bette slowly lies on her back with her feet suspended on the floor and her legs spread out. Bette's neat honey pot is exposed to Tina. Tina holds Bette's thighs then she starts to lick her. Bette moans as she feels Tina's tongue inside her, licking her in a circular motion. She loves the sensation so much. Bette continuously moans. Tina gently sucks her coochie and she makes sure that Bette is satisfied with her licking and sucking. Bette holds Tina's head while Tina is licking and sucking her.

**Bette**:_ Oh Tina..._

Tina intensifies her licking. Bette moans then climaxes after several minutes. She sits on the bed again; Tina is still down on her, kneeling on the floor, continuously kissing her. Bette holds Tina's hands and pulls her toward the middle of the bed. Bette is lying on her back while Tina is over her. Tina continuously kisses then she sucks Bette's nipples. Bette allows Tina to suck her for a few more minutes. She groans and cums again and again. After a while, Bette flips Tina. She unclasps Tina's bra and naughtily whispers to her ear.

**Bette**:_ I wanna fuck you rough and hard._

Bette moves down and immediately removes Tina's undergarments. She goes back on top of Tina and slowly slides her right hand in Tina's sugarplum then gently inserts her fingers inside it. She can feel Tina's fluid all over her fingers as she glides it in and out. She pleasures Tina continuously. Tina is grunting. She cums over and over. Bette doesn't slowdown and she puts more pressure. Her body is pressed against Tina's body.

For a moment, Tina holds Bette's hand, asking her to stop. Bette doesn't pull out. She holds Tina's hand with her left and puts it on top of her head. Bette continues to rub Tina passionately. Tina can't complain. She moans and groans; she's gasping. Bette continues with her pace. Tina whimpers and cums. After several minutes, Tina wants to rest for a while. She softly speaks.

**Tina**:_ Baby, enough._

**Bette**:_ No._

**Tina**:_ Please?_

**Bette**:_ No._

Bette doesn't listen to Tina's plea and continues to fuck her rough and hard. Tina can't move her hands because Bette is firmly holding them above her head. Tina is helpless. She begs.

**Tina**:_ Bette, please…_

**Bette**:_ Please what?_

**Tina**:_ Wait... Can I rest for a little while?_

**Tina**:_ No. You can't rest now baby. You're almost there._

Bette continues with her pace but she does it gently as she tries to control and prolong Tina's orgasm. Tina loves it so much how Bette controls her in bed. She grunts as she feels so much pleasure, feeling Bette inside her. Bette is simultaneously kissing Tina's lips while she continues to glide her fingers in and out of Tina's. Tina is in ecstasy. Only Bette knows how to satisfy Tina in bed; only Bette knows what Tina really wants in bed. Bette teases.

**Bette**:_ Does it hurt baby, huh? Does it? Are you tired? Do you want me to stop now, huh? _

**Tina**:_ No. Please… please don't… don't stop baby.. don't.. Please.. don't stop.._

Bette continues. Then Tina explodes heavily after a few minutes and she exclaims.

**Tina**:_ Aaaaahhhhh!_

Bette slowly reduces her pace then after a while she pulls out her fingers from Tina. She kisses her on the lips. Tina lies sideways on her left, not facing Bette. Bette moves her body and presses it against Tina's body as she lies sideways, behind her. Tina's body is slightly quivering; Bette hugs her tight and puts her leg over Tina's legs. They're both lying on their left side and they stay in that position as they rest. When they're already rested, Bette starts again to caress Tina's body using her right hand. She is gently stroking Tina's breasts, midriff, her tummy, down to her thighs and her butt. Tina is still aroused as she feels Bette's warm palm caressing her all over. Bette can sense that Tina wants some more. While lying behind Tina, Bette softly whispers in Tina's ears.

**Bette**:_ Bend your knee forward; just your right knee._

Tina immediately complies. Bette continues to caress Tina all over. For a while, Bette caresses Tina's butt, gently gliding her hand, going into Tina's sugarplum. From behind, she inserts her middle finger in Tina's very wet slit. Tina moans as she feels Bette's fingers touching her. Bette gently rubs her fingers against Tina's coochie then she gradually increases her rhythm. Tina loves how Bette is fucking her from behind; she continuously cums. While Tina is still in the peak of her pleasure, Bette pulls her fingers from Tina. Bette lies on her back.

**Bette**:_ Come here, lie on top of me._

Tina moves from her sideways position and puts herself over Bette. Tina spreads her legs a little and supports her body with her knees. Bette holds Tina's hips with her left hand and she slowly inserts her right middle finger in Tina's slit while Tina is on top of her. She focuses her eyes on Tina's face as she passionately glides her finger in and out of her. Tina's eyes are closed as she feels Bette inside her.

**Bette**:_ Baby, just look me in the eyes._

Tina opens her eyes and focuses on Bette. They're looking at each other intently while Bette is passionately rubbing and gliding her fingers in and out of Tina. They're both sweating as they are doing it intensely. Bette has so much control on her rhythm but she doesn't pause. She doesn't take away her look from Tina.

**Bette**:_ I love you._

Tina continues to moan while her eyes are fixed on Bette. They're looking at each other in the eyes. Bette continues with her rhythm until Tina climaxes for the nth time. Bette gradually reduces her pace and pulls out. Tina rests her body on top of Bette in a prone position. They're both panting; Tina's fluid continues to flow. Bette clasps Tina as they rest.

After a while of resting, Tina gets off Bette's body and she lies on the bed sideways. Bette moves toward her and hugs Tina then she kisses her on the nape. They lie in a spoon position; Bette is behind, caressing Tina.

**Bette**:_ Tee, I'm gonna break-up with Stacey._

Tina is surprised by Bette's quick decision. She tilts her head and looks at Bette.

**Tina**:_ What are you gonna tell her?_

**Bette**:_ That I'm still in love with you._

**Tina**:_ Do you think she'll believe you?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know and I don't care._

Bette sighs then she changes her position. She lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. Tina lies sideways facing Bette.

**Tina**:_ Well she can't find out that we're having an affair._

**Bette**:_ Yeah. But she'll probably know it eventually._

**Tina**:_ No Bette, she mustn't know. She'll be devastated._

Tina has a worried look on her face.

**Bette**:_ I don't know how I'm gonna hide it from her._

Tina sits on the bed then she looks at Bette.

**Tina**:_ Well I think we need to end this affair now before she finds out. Let's not see each other until you break up with Stacey._

**Bette**:_ What?!_

Bette is surprised with Tina's decision. She can't afford not seeing Tina but she knows that Tina is right.

**Tina**:_ Well, we can't go on like this Bette._

**Bette**:_ Yeah, I'll talk to Stacey tomorrow._

After a while, Tina lies on the bed again. Both of them are now quiet as they both ponder. They feel the guilt of betraying Stacey. They stay for a while lying on the bed, not talking then they fall asleep. An hour later, Bette wakes up. She kisses Tina on the cheeks and whispers to her.

**Bette**:_ Baby, I have to go now. I left Angie with Melissa._

Tina wakes up and groggily looks at Bette.

**Tina**:_ Okay._

**Bette**:_ Can I use your bathroom first?_

**Tina**:_ Sure!_

Bette uses the bathroom, puts on her clothes then she proceeds to her own house.

The following day, Bette is not able to talk to Stacey because Stacey has prior commitments until the next few days. Bette can't find the right time to break up with her. She doesn't want to break up with Stacey on the phone because she wants to apologize to her and admit her affair with Tina.

Now it's been four days and she hasn't had the chance. Bette and Tina have not seen each other. Bette could not resist, she calls Tina and tells her she hasn't found the right time to break up with Stacey.

**Bette**:_ Can we see each other today?_

**Tina**:_ No Bette. We had an agreement. We can't see each other until you break up with her. You need to finish first your relationship with her._

**Bette**:_ I know. And I'm waiting for Stacey this weekend so we can talk. I just can't afford not seeing you Tina. Please?_

**Tina**:_ No Bette. This is wrong. I don't want an affair anymore._

Bette can't do anything. Tina is firm; she stands by her word that she can't see Bette unless Bette breaks up with Stacey. Bette really needs to hurry up and end her relationship with Stacey.

The weekend has passed. Bette can't wait anymore. Stacey keeps giving her excuses. Bette is impatient; she wants to get back together with Tina. She misses her so much.

The next day, Bette calls Stacey. Stacey is at home sitting still on the couch. She just came from the doctor. For a while now, she has been hiding about something from Bette. She hasn't told her that she has suspicions of an illness. Now she's looking at the results of her biopsy. Her phone suddenly rings. Bette is calling. She wants to meet with her and break up and tell her the truth.

**Bette**:_ Stace, can we meet today? I just need to tell you something important._

**Stacey**:_ Okay. But not now._

**Bette**:_ How about tonight?_

**Stacey**:_ Okay, can you pick me up at my house at 7pm?_

**Bette**:_ Sure! Uhm… Stace, are you okay? You don't sound okay. Where are you?_

**Stacey**:_ I'm at home._

**Bette**:_ Why are you home, are you sick? I thought you needed to be in your restaurant today?_

**Stacey**:_ No, I just feel tired. I went somewhere else. I just arrived actually._

**Bette**:_ Arrived from where?_

**Stacey**:_ Uhm... It's nothing. I'll tell you about it later._

**Bette**:_ Okay. Well, I'll see you then._

In the evening:

Bette picks up Stacey from her house at 7pm. Bette feels that something's wrong with Stacey. She's very quiet. She used to be so enthusiastic, but now she's not; she lacks energy. While inside the car before they leave, Bette asks her.

**Bette**:_ Stace, what's wrong?_

Stacey looks at Bette with a very sad face.

**Stacey**:_ Bette, I'm sick._

**Bette**:_ What do you mean you're sick? Sick 'sick'?_

**Stacey**:_ This morning I got the results of my biopsy. I have to undergo chemotherapy. I have Lymphoma._

Bette is familiar about the illness because one of her friends died of it. She is shocked about Stacey's bad news. Stacey has never told her about it. Bette feels for Stacey. She hugs her tight and consoles her. Stacey sobs while Bette is hugging her.

**Bette**:_ Don't worry, I'm here. You'll get thru it honey. Don't despair. You'll get through it._

Stacey feels a momentary relief from Bette's comfort.

**Bette**:_ Do you want us to dine in your restaurant or somewhere else?_

**Stacey**:_ Take me somewhere else._

**Bette**:_ Okay._

Bette brings Stacey to a Scottish restaurant. She decides not to break up with Stacey that night because of her current condition. They eat dinner and talk about work, business and other stuff. After dinner, Bette takes Stacey home. Stacey invites Bette to come inside her house and spend the night with her. Bette declines. She tells her that Angie's nanny has to leave early and no one will oversee Angie. Stacey accepts her excuse.

While in the car, Bette reflects on her new predicament. She doesn't want Stacey to think that she is breaking up with her because she's sick. She doesn't want to add to the burden that Stacey is having now. But she wants to be with Tina because she loves Tina. Tina doesn't want to see her unless she breaks up with Stacey. Bette can't decide; she doesn't know what to do. She can't go to Kit for advice. She's certain that Kit will disapprove her affair with Tina. She takes a deep breath and goes home feeling depressed.

The following day, Bette calls Tina.

**Tina**:_ Hi Bette!_

**Bette**:_ Tee, can we see each other?_

**Tina**:_ Did you break up with Stacey yet?_

**Bette**:_ No. Not yet._

Tina sighs.

**Bette**:_ Tee, I need to tell you something. Please, let's see each other. I promise we'll just talk. Please?_

**Tina**:_ Alright._

**Bette**:_ Can you come to my art gallery?_

**Tina**:_ Bette... That's your place…_

**Bette**:_ Okay, okay, how about at the Planet?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah, that's a better idea._

**Bette**:_ Will you be available at 4PM?_

**Tina**:_ 4PM is fine._

**Bette**:_ Okay. See you then._

In the afternoon, Tina arrives at the Planet thirty minutes earlier than their meeting time. Kit talks to her while waiting for Bette.

**Tina**:_ Hi Kit! I'm waiting for Bette. We just have to discuss something about Angie's preschool._

**Kit**: _Nice to see you again Tina! You haven't been here for a while now._

**Tina**:_ Yeah. I'm sorry I've been too busy with some projects for the past few months._

**Kit**: _Well I hope you would still come here more often even if you and Bette are no longer together._

**Tina**:_ Yes Kit!_

**Kit**:_ Anything else you want aside from that fruit drink?_

**Tina**:_ I'm okay with this, thanks! I'll order later. Bette is on her way._

**Kit**:_ Alright! Just call me if you need anything._

**Tina**:_ Thanks Kit!_

Bette arrives in a couple of minutes. They greet each other with a casual friendly kiss on the cheeks. Bette asks Tina to transfer to the table farther from the counter. Tina agrees. They don't want Kit to have a hint about their affair. They both talk in a very low tone.

**Bette**:_ You're early._

**Tina**:_ Yeah, I'm off from work since one o'clock._

**Bette**:_ Why didn't you tell me? We should've met earlier._

Tina doesn't respond. There's silence for a while.

**Tina**:_ So, why have you not broken up with Stacey yet?_

Bette explains her reasons. She also tells her about her dinner with Stacey the other night. Tina looks down. She feels for Stacey. She's saddened by the news. She's also aware that with Bette's decision, it will be impossible for them to be free and be together soon. She takes a sip of her fruit drink then plays with the straw. She's not looking at Bette. Bette is watching her. After a while, Tina talks.

**Tina**:_ Well, I guess you have to be with her. She needs your support while she's undergoing her chemotherapy. But I can't see you Bette. I'm sorry. We can't continue with what we're doing. And also, be careful with the messages you're sending me, Stacey might see it._

**Bette**:_ Tee... Please understand. I can't afford not seeing you. I need to see you. I'm going crazy._

**Tina**:_ It's not right Bette. We're just having an affair._

**Bette**:_ But we love each other..._

**Tina**:_ Yeah, I know. But still, this is a forbidden love affair until you finish your relationship with Stacey._

**Bette**:_ Just give me a little more time. But please, allow me to see you Tina. Please?_

**Tina**:_ And what if she finds out?_

**Bette**:_ No, she wouldn't. We'll be discreet. Can I come visit you at your house?_

**Tina**:_ No! You can't do that Bette. Don't ever come to my house without my permission. Henry and my other colleague might see us._

**Bette**:_ So?! What if they see us?_

**Tina**:_ Bette... We're having an affair... You have a girlfriend._

Bette suddenly realizes Tina is right. She pauses for a little while then she pleads again.

**Bette**:_ Tina, please? I need you._

**Tina**:_ I know. I need you too, Bette. I long for you every day and every night. But this is not right. You know that. You are cheating with Stacey._

**Bette**:_ How about we see each other only once a week? We'll just dine and spend some time together. Please, just once a week._

Bette is so persistent. Tina doesn't reply anymore. She just looks at Bette who is pleading on her. Then she looks away. Bette doesn't get a reply from Tina anymore. They're silent. While Tina's arm is resting on the table, Bette holds Tina's hand and caresses it. Tina allows her for a while but she realizes somebody might be looking at them. Sure enough, Kit catches them but Kit doesn't let herself be noticed. Tina whispers worriedly.

**Tina**:_ Bette, you can't do that here. Kit is over there, she might see us._

Tina pulls her hand from Bette's grip. Bette gets frustrated. She is teary-eyed with a pleading look on her face.

**Tina**:_ I have to go now._

**Bette**:_ Can you stay for a little bit more? Please?_

**Tina**:_ Bette…_

Tina gives Bette a hard look then she raises her eyebrow. Bette pulls a face, leans back on the chair and sighs. Tina briskly walks away and leaves Bette. Bette can feel that Tina is disappointed with her decision of not breaking up with Stacey. She sits for a while, struggling with her emotion. Tina goes home disappointed. She doesn't understand why Bette is torn between them if she really loves her more than Stacey. She decides she will not see Bette until Bette is totally free from her relationship with Stacey.

Bette walks listlessly towards the counter with a frown on her face. Kit is observing her.

**Kit**:_ I saw that Bette. I saw you and Tina caressing each others' hands. What's going on between you two?_

**Bette**:_ Nothing Kit. It's no big deal. Tina is my friend, can't I hold her hand? Don't make it a big deal Kit!_

Kit is not convinced. She walks away from Bette to avoid any arguments. A few minutes later, Kit comes back to the counter. Bette tells her about Stacey's health. Kit feels for Stacey.

∞∞o0o∞∞

Two weeks have passed. Bette and Tina have not seen each other. Bette constantly calls Tina but her calls are automatically directed to the voicemail. Tina never picks up the phone whenever Bette calls and she never replies to her messages or emails. Bette is anxious and restless. She's certain that Tina is avoiding her. Bette can't help it. She wants to see Tina. She can't go on with her everyday activities without a thought of her. She's worried that someone might come in Tina's life and try to pursue her especially now that she's available. Bette can't allow it anymore. She wants Tina back.

A couple of days ago, Stacey went out-of-state. She won't be back until next week. Bette takes advantage of her absence. She plans on something and visit Tina at work in the afternoon. She doesn't care anymore if someone would see them and think of something else. She assumes that if she goes to Tina's workplace, Tina can't decline talking to her.

After lunch time, Bette immediately proceeds to Tina's workplace. Tina's current schedule is a bit loose. Their crews are only setting up, no actors, no shooting. When Bette arrives, one crew sees her and takes her to Tina who is sitting, chatting and laughing with her colleagues. Tina is surprised when she sees Bette. She immediately stands up and comes close to her.

**Tina**:_ Hey, what are you doing here?_

**Bette**:_ I wanted to talk to you about Angie._

Tina drags Bette away from the group to prevent them from hearing their conversation.

**Tina**:_ You can't just surprise me like this Bette. You should've called first._

**Bette**:_ I've been calling you for the past two weeks Tina! You're not answering my calls and you never reply to my messages. You can't just avoid me like this cuz we're co-parents of Angie. What if I really needed to talk to you about her?_

Tina realizes that Bette is right. She apologetically looks at Bette.

**Tina**:_ Okay, I'm sorry. Yeah, you're right. So what about Angie? Is there something wrong with our daughter? Is there any issue with Angie?_

Bette doesn't speak for a while because she only used Angie as a reason to see Tina. She stares at her.

**Bette**:_ Why are you not talking to me Tina? Why are you avoiding me? Are you mad at me?_

**Tina**:_ I'm not mad at you Bette. You know the reason why I'm avoiding you._

Bette gently drags Tina. They walk towards Bette's car. Bette opens the door on the passenger's side and lets Tina in; then immediately, she goes to the driver's side. Her car is tinted dark so no one from the outside sees them inside. Bette child locks her car, making sure that Tina will not step out. Tina is aware that Bette locked the doors; she's calm, sitting silently and not looking at Bette. Bette gives Tina an emotive plea.

**Bette**: _Please. I just want to talk to you. I want to see you to keep my sanity._

Tina doesn't respond. She has a straight-face. But the truth is, Tina misses Bette so much and she wants to be with her too. She's trying very hard to stand by her word that they can't see each other until Bette breaks up with Stacey.

**Bette**:_ I miss you so much Tee. I can't get you out of my mind. And I can't go on with my day-to-day activities without seeing you or at least talking to you. Please talk to me and don't avoid me._

**Tina**:_ But you know why we can't see each other, right?_

**Bette**:_ Yeah, I know. I can't help it Tina. I'm losing my mind. I need you and I'm longing for you._

Tina quickly looks away then they're silent. In a little while, Tina tries to explain her side.

**Tina**:_ Bette, I want to be with you too. But you're still in a relationship with Stacey; you haven't broken up with her. I can't continue with this affair and I can't tolerate your cheating._

**Bette**:_ I already told you Tina, I can't easily break up with Stacey cuz she's sick. Just give me some more time please. I promise I'll fix this soon. But please, don't avoid me._

Tina doesn't respond. She's not looking at Bette. A couple of minutes later, Bette hands Tina her phone.

**Tina**:_ What's this?_

**Bette**:_ Call somebody at work. Tell them you're not going back until later._

**Tina**:_ What?! Are you crazy?_

**Bette**:_ Just do it Tina! Please?! I just want to spend a little more time with you. I promise we'll just talk. We're not doing anything. Please?_

Tina ignores for a while but eventually, she calls Sandy; her assistant. She uses her own cell phone which is inside her pocket. She tells her assistant that she has an emergency and won't be back for a couple of hours. Tina hangs up then she looks away; she has a serious face. Bette starts the engine. Tina suddenly looks at her.

**Tina**:_ Where are we going?_

Bette doesn't respond and doesn't look at Tina. She smoothly drives the car. Tina succumbs and doesn't insist on her question anymore. She sits back, secures her seat belt and looks at the road. Bette continues to drive. Tina assumes that Bette will take her to a restaurant so they can talk. But Tina somehow wishes that Bette would take her to a secluded place where they can have an intimate moment together. She misses Bette so much.

Prior to visiting Tina at work, Bette has already booked a room at The Bayview Hotel. It's only a 15-minute drive from Tina's workplace. Bette is not talking; she's not telling Tina where she's bringing her. Both of them are quiet inside the car; only the music playing can be heard.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at The Bayview Hotel. Bette waits for Tina to step out of the car then she holds Tina's hand and clasps her fingers with hers as they walk inside the hotel. Tina is not resisting. She's walking with Bette. Both of them are not talking. Inside the elevator, Tina is glancing at Bette but Bette doesn't look at her. Bette's face is serious.

They reach Bette's room; she opens the door and lets Tina in. After closing the door, she immediately grabs Tina and kisses her aggressively. Tina does not resist; she immediately submits to Bette. Bette pushes Tina towards the wall and Bette takes off her own blouse leaving her under garments and pants on. Then she strips Tina; she takes off everything in her. Tina is all nude now. Bette looks directly at Tina's eyes to make sure Tina doesn't feel compelled. Tina looks yearningly at Bette. They exchange torrid kisses for a longer period. Bette is very aggressive as she is kissing Tina. Then she licks her on the neck to the chest, her nipples and to her tummy. She kneels down, kisses Tina's lower abdomen and thighs. While kneeling, Bette looks up at Tina and she sees Tina's eyes are closed, feeling the pleasure of her kisses and caress. Bette waits for Tina to open her eyes. Tina looks down at Bette who's watching her. As she focuses herself on Tina, she slowly lifts Tina's right leg and lets it rest on her shoulder. Tina grabs the blinds hanging on her right and gets her balance. Bette holds Tina's hips. Tina puts one hand on Bette's head.

While Tina is standing on one leg and another leg resting on Bette's shoulder, Bette spreads Tina's sugarplum and licks her very essence. She aggressively licks Tina's core to and fro, without intervals. Tina moans in extreme delight as she feels Bette inside her. Bette sucks her hard that Tina almost forgot she's still on earth. Bette increases her speed as she licks then Tina climaxes and exclaims in pleasure. Bette slows down and carefully puts down Tina's leg. She slowly stands up and presses her body against Tina and aggressively kisses her on the lips. Tina is quivering but yearning for more. Bette presses her body hard against Tina's body then she wraps her arms around her. Bette is so wild and totally in control. Tina submits and doesn't complain.

There is no sign that Bette is going to stop at this point. She carefully moves towards the bed while she is clasping Tina towards her. She seats Tina on the bed and tenderly kisses her on the lips then she gently pushes her. Tina lies on her back. Bette spreads Tina's legs and licks Tina again over and over for a longer period. While Bette is licking Tina's core, she inserts her right middle finger in Tina's sugarplum, glides it in and out unceasingly. Bette sucks her hard. Tina exclaims in delight as she explodes heavily. Bette gradually stops her licking and pulls out. She goes up to Tina and kisses her nipples then she sucks them. She moves in between Tina's legs and presses her body against Tina.

Tina starts to caress Bette's butt and tries to remove Bette's pants. Bette immediately grabs Tina's hands, puts them underneath the pillow above Tina's head. Tina can't move her hands anymore as Bette is holding them tight. Bette positions her legs alternately with Tina's legs and puts her face close to Tina's face. Tina looks at her and attempts to kiss Bette on the lips. Bette teasingly pulls away and playfully smiles at Tina. Tina attempts to kiss again, and Bette pulls away, teasing Tina again. Tina chuckles. Eventually, Bette allows Tina to kiss her on the lips. They kiss passionately for very long while Bette is on top, clasping Tina's hands above her head.

After the long passionate kiss, Bette slowly slides her hand on Tina's tummy and then into Tina's sugarplum. Tina is still so wet. Bette passionately and relentlessly rubs her while she looks closely at her face. She continues with her pace but increases it suddenly. Tina whimpers. Bette continues and then she aggressively kisses Tina on the lips. Tina is catching her breath. Suddenly, she's able to pull her left hand under the pillows and she holds Bette's arm to stop her.

**Tina**:_ Hey, you're too wild…_

Bette pauses and frustratingly looks at Tina.

**Bette**:_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby._

Bette gently kisses Tina's lips and continues to glide her fingers in her; but this time, she's a little gentler. Tina is pleased and constantly moans and groans. Bette continues. Several minutes later, Tina explodes again. Bette gently pulls her fingers from Tina's sugarplum and kisses her gently on the lips. Then she lies on her side. Tina wipes the sweat on Bette's forehead and they rest for a little while. Shortly, Tina gets up and puts herself on top of Bette. She unclasps Bette's bra. Tina tenderly licks and sucks Bette's nipples for so long. Bette moans in pleasure. She can feel Tina's warm tongue and warm breath on her breasts. Tina relentlessly sucks her. Bette is pleased and cums continuously. After a while, Tina moves down, removes Bette's pants and undies then throws them on the side of the bed. She licks Bette relentlessly until Bette climaxes. Then Tina goes up and puts her body over Bette; pressing her body against Bette's. They grind and rub their bodies against each other. Several minutes later, Bette flips Tina and presses her body against Tina's. She aggressively grinds and kisses Tina while she's on top. They thrust and grind and kiss intensely until they reach their orgasms simultaneously.

Bette lies on her back. Both of them are panting and sweating excessively. They're very exhausted. They rest for several minutes, lying beside each other without uttering any words. Bette lets Tina rest her head on her arm then she clasps Tina toward her. Tina pulls the sheet to cover their bodies then she wraps her arm on Bette's body. They continue to caress each other as they rest silently. Finally, after a very long silence and when both are settled, Bette breaks the silence.

**Bette**:_ Are you mad that I forced you to come to this hotel?_

Tina continues to caress Bette and doesn't respond immediately. She speaks in a very soft voice.

**Tina**:_ Did you plan for this?_

Bette opts not to answer Tina's question but she looks at Tina in the eyes. Her silence is telling Tina that yes, she planned for this.

Tina warmly looks at Bette and gently speaks.

**Tina**:_ No, I'm not mad._

They look at each other in the eyes then they kiss on the lips for a few seconds. Bette kisses Tina on her forehead. Tina hugs Bette tight. They continue to caress each other.

**Bette**:_ Tee…_

**Tina**:_ Yeah?_

**Bette**:_ I love you._

Tina doesn't respond. After several minutes she is sobbing. Bette hugs her tight and strokes her back. She knows why Tina is crying.

**Bette**:_ I'm sorry baby. I promise I'm going to fix this very soon. I know this is hard for you. It's even harder for me._

Tina continues to sob. Bette strokes and consoles her until she settles down. When she's settled, she asks Bette.

**Tina**:_ Are you still having sex with her?_

**Bette**:_ No. Not anymore._

Tina sighs.

**Tina**:_ I don't know Bette. I keep telling you I can't tolerate your cheating, but every time you ask me to go with you or make love to you, I couldn't resist it. I yearn for you. I can't control myself._

**Bette**:_ Because we love each other Tina. And we always long for each other. We may have been involved with other people but we always look and yearn for each other. I believe we are destined to be together. And I don't consider this lust; This is love Tina._

**Tina**:_ Yeah. But still, this is cheating Bette. Cuz we're not together officially and Stacey is still your girlfriend._

**Bette**:_ I know. I know._

Bette sighs. There's a pause for a while.

**Tina**:_ How's your relationship with her?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know. Since I came back from our Maui trip, she has been too busy with her business. We don't spend much time together anymore like we used to._

**Tina**:_ Do you think she already knows about us and she's just pretending not to know?_

**Bette**:_ No. She wouldn't know. Not a hint._

**Tina**:_ Well, you can't be too certain about that. You'll never know._

**Bette**:_ She's too busy with her business. It's always her priority now. I think she has changed too. She's no longer as enthusiastic as before. I think she has already lost interest in me._

**Tina**:_ Do you resent her for that?_

**Bette**:_ No, not really. Well, that gives me now more reasons to break-up with her._

**Tina**:_ When will she start with her chemotherapy?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know._

**Tina**:_ What?! You don't know?! What kind of girlfriend are you?_

**Bette**:_ Stacey doesn't want to discuss that issue with me. I don't know when she'll start with her first session. I just let her do her thing and wait until she tells me what she wants me to know._

**Tina**:_ That's ridiculous! You should be giving her your support. She needs it._

**Bette**:_ Yeah, I know. I'm a horrible girlfriend._

Then there's silence again.

**Bette**:_ Let's eat downstairs. Do you like Italian?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah! I'll just take a shower._

**Bette**:_ Okay._

Before Tina goes to the bathroom, she kisses Bette but Bette holds Tina's head and doesn't release her. She kisses Tina longer. After the long kiss, Tina goes to the bathroom and takes a shower; Bette stays in bed.

Several minutes later, Bette gets up, goes to the bathroom and joins Tina in the shower. Tina is surprised when she sees Bette. She giggles. Bette doesn't utter any word; she naughtily looks at Tina and soaks herself in the shower. When Bette is already soaked, she starts caressing Tina. She holds her face, tilts it and kisses her passionately. She turns off the shower, grabs Tina and lets her turn her back. Bette wraps her arms around Tina and slowly caresses Tina's body, fondles her breasts and strokes her butt. She gently pushes her towards the wall and Bette presses her front body against Tina's back. Bette is tenderly kissing Tina on her nape, ears and the cheeks. Tina is so aroused with Bette's tender kisses. Bette softly whispers in Tina's ears.

**Bette**:_ Baby, raise your hands and place them against the wall. Don't put them down._

Tina complies with Bette's instructions. While behind Tina, Bette continues to fondle Tina's breast with her two hands then slowly, she moves her right hand down on Tina's lower abdomen, and slowly inserts her finger in Tina's slit then she gently rubs her. Tina moans. Bette pushes her body against Tina and she naughtily speaks.

**Bette**:_ You're still so aroused baby._

**Tina**:_ Cuz you're so bad!_

**Bette**:_ Oh yeah, I want you to know how bad I am when you don't let me see you for a month; when you try avoiding me._

Tina giggles. Bette continues with her pace while gently nibbling Tina's ear then she whispers in her husky voice.

**Bette**:_ How do you want me to do it? Do you want it rough or gentle?_

**Tina**:_ I want it rough baby._

But Bette does the opposite. She doesn't want Tina to predict what and how she's doing it on her. She continues to pleasure Tina gently. Tina loves how smooth Bette is. Bette knows Tina so well and she knows how to satisfy her to the highest level. Bette continuously glides her fingers inside Tina while her left hand is fondling Tina's breasts. She kisses, nibbles, and sucks Tina all over her nape, neck and shoulders. Tina loves everything that Bette is doing to her. She grunts in pleasure until she reaches her climax and explodes.

They rest for a little while then rinse in the shower. They prepare to go downstairs to eat. They're both hungry. It seems like all their energies have been consumed by their successive passionate and wild sex. While inside the bathroom brushing her teeth, Tina notices thru the mirror that she has kiss marks on her neck. She utters.

**Tina**:_ Uh-oh... Damn you Bette!_

She finishes her brushing and goes outside the bathroom. Bette is already fixed. She's sitting on the chair, just waiting for Tina to finish.

**Bette**:_ Baby, make it quick. I'm famished._

**Tina**:_ Did you bring a change of clothes?_

**Bette**:_ Yeah, but only one set. What do you need?_

**Tina**:_ Do you have a scarf?_

**Bette**:_ No. What do you need it for?_

**Tina**:_ I have hickies on my neck. Look…_

Bette gets up and walks toward Tina. She sees the kiss marks on Tina's neck. Tina gives Bette a sullen look and rolls her eyes on Bette.

**Bette**:_ Baby, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself._

Bette comes closer to Tina and teasingly kisses her neck again. Tina stops her.

**Tina**:_ Hey, stop it Bette!_

Tina walks away and goes back to the bathroom. Bette follows her.

**Bette**:_ Are you still going back to work?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah, my car is there and my other stuff._

**Bette**:_ Well, they probably wouldn't notice and won't mind._

**Tina**:_ Bette… They saw me with you. They know we went out together and they're aware that I'm not seeing anyone currently. We're ex-lovers. Isn't it too obvious?_

**Bette**:_ We can buy a scarf, or we can go to your place first so you can change._

**Tina**:_ Give me your concealer._

Tina is able to hide the marks on her neck with the concealer. After fixing, they leave the hotel room to grab some food. Bette and Tina walk holding each others' hands comfortably. They go to an Italian restaurant. While waiting for the food to be served, Bette and Tina still manage to smooch between conversations.

**Bette**:_ Tee, Stacey is not in town. She'll be back this weekend. Would you like to stay in my house tonight and tomorrow?_

**Tina**:_ Bette…_

**Bette**:_ Why? No one would know. It's just you, me and Angie._

**Tina**:_ What if Kit comes to your house? What if our friends suddenly come to your house? I don't want to be hiding Bette. I don't want them to know either._

Bette shows a grimace of frustration then she looks down.

**Bette**:_ When are we going to see each other again?_

**Tina**:_ I don't know. Oh wait, are we going to Tasha's party on Saturday?_

**Bette**:_ Yeah, I am. But Stacey might come with me. Tasha invited her. Aren't you going?_

**Tina**:_ I am. But of course we can't be that close cuz they might notice us, and Stacey will be there._

**Bette**:_ Yeah, I know. I agree. Well, can I see you tomorrow?_

**Tina**:_ I have prior commitments tomorrow and the rest of the week so I don't think we can see each other._

**Bette**:_ Promise me you'll answer my calls Tina._

**Tina**:_ Yeah, I promise._

**Bette**:_ Gah! I can't wait for Stacey to come back._

**Tina**:_ What?! I thought you didn't want her here?_

**Bette**:_ That's not what I meant. I want her to come back soon cuz I'm finally breaking up with her. This is just too fucking hard for me. I want to be free and I want to be with you Tina. I want us to be together again; live together in one house._

Tina looks down. Suddenly, their food arrives and they savor it as they enjoy their moment together. After eating, Bette checks out from the Hotel and takes Tina back to her workplace.

The following day, Tina has a hectic schedule. She feels so stressed and harassed at work. She couldn't find a minute to rest. It's late in the afternoon when she finally finds time to relax for a bit. While resting, she thinks of Bette; she misses her. Suddenly, a delivery man comes to her and delivers a bunch of flowers and a small package for her. She smiles as she gets relieved looking at the beautiful flowers. She checks on the card inserted and it says: _"Just wondering if I crossed your mind today, cuz you always do in mine. I hope to see you very soon."_

It doesn't say who the sender is but Tina obviously knows who it's coming from. She opens the package and it's a book; a novel by her favorite author. She turns the first page and she sees something handwritten on the front cover. She reads it.

**"**_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_  
_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_  
_i go you go, my dear;and whatever is done_  
_by only me is your doing,my darling)_  
_ i fear_  
_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_  
_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_  
_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_  
_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_  
_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_  
_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_  
_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_  
_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart) _**"**

― _E.E. Cummings_

Tina feels elated. He's one of her favorite poets. It's like all the pressures at work and the stress she has, suddenly all disappeared. She has tears of joy. She immediately grabs her phone and sends Bette a message. Her message says: _"Thank you! ILY"_

Bette reads Tina's message and she smiles.

Weekend comes. Bette has been waiting for this; she's waiting for Stacey. Finally, she'll be able to break-up with her so that she can be together with Tina. Bette and Tina have not seen each other for five days. Bette is determined to break-up with her. She's now ready to whatever repercussion it will have when she breaks up with Stacey. Unfortunately, Stacey calls Bette and tells her that she can't be back in LA until the following week. Bette gets disappointed again. She wants to break up with her on the phone but Stacey doesn't even have time to talk longer because she is swamped with work. Bette is pissed off.

In the evening, Bette goes to Tasha's party. The venue is at a bar called G-bar. The gang including Tina are all inside except Bette; there's one table assigned for them. No one from the group is asking Tina about her current relationship with Henry; Tina is not volunteering the information either. Bette arrives and she greets all her friends. Tina is surprised when Bette is by herself and not with Stacey. Bette sits opposite Tina's side.

**Alice**:_ Where's Stacey?_

**Bette**:_ She's still in New York. She won't be back until the following week._

**Tina**:_ Why?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know. She has a lot of excuses. Damn! It's fucking ridiculous! Can't wait for her!_

Tina looks concernedly at Bette. The party goes on. The gang is having a great time. Bette and Tina are glancing at each other every now and again; their eyes are intimately communicating. They have unspoken words that only the two of them understand. Alice notices their intimate glances but she keeps it to herself.

While the group is busy chatting and laughing, Tina excuses herself and gets up; she walks toward the wine counter. She stands there for a while. A couple of minutes later, Bette gets up from her chair and follows Tina. As she approaches, she grabs Tina and kisses her. Tina reciprocates.

**Bette**:_ I've missed you._

**Tina**:_ I've missed you too._

They decide to stay by the wine counter for a while, away from their friends. They drink wine, talk, laugh and caress each other. It's obvious that both of them are very eager to be together alone. They tease and flirt with each other.

**Tina**:_ You look so hot!_

**Bette**: _And so do you! _

Bette looks seductively at Tina and speaks in a very low and husky voice.

**Bette**: _Your dress looks good on you. But it'd look better on my bedroom floor._

Tina giggles then Bette giggles too. They intimately stare then they give each other a torrid kiss; they can't control themselves. While exchanging their torrid kisses, Shane sees them from afar. She discreetly talks to Alice.

**Shane**:_ Al, don't be too obvious and shut your mouth up. Look at your nine o'clock._

**Alice**:_ Holy fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

**Shane**:_ Ssshhhh… I told you to be discreet._

Alice and Shane both witness the long passionate kiss of Bette and Tina.

**Alice**:_ Okay, we're not gonna confront them tonight._

**Shane**:_ No, we're not! Let's not ruin the night._

**Alice**:_ Holy shit! Since when have they been having an affair? Damn it! I thought Bette and Stacey are okay. I never had a clue._

**Shane**:_ Yeah, all of us don't have any clue. I think they are meant for each other. They love each other and no matter who they've been with, they always go back and look for each other._

**Alice**:_ And even if Tina pretends and claims that she's not gay, I know she is. Look at her, look at how she caresses Bette. No doubt, she's so in love with Bette! I wonder why they can't just get back together._

**Shane**:_ Well, Bette has Stacey and Tina has Henry._

**Alice**:_ Fucking pretenders!_

Alice and Shane continue their conversation but decide not to tell the group or confront Bette and Tina. They prefer Bette and Tina to tell them if something's going on between them. But the lovebirds obviously have no idea that they were caught by their friends. After the party, they all go home to their own houses.

The following day, the gang gather at their usual weekend hangout - the Planet. They're not expecting Tina to come but they expect Bette to join them since Bette is always visible to group. Tina hasn't really been with the gang for a while now except last night at G-bar. Before going to the Planet, Bette calls Tina and tells her she's going to pick her up at her house so they can go to the Planet together. Tina approves and waits for Bette. When she arrives, they proceed to the gang's hangout.

All their friends are already in the Planet. Shane and Alice share to the group what they've witnessed last night. The group are shocked about their discovery. At some point, they're not totally convinced about what Alice and Shane told them; they have doubts if it's really true.

Bette and Tina arrive at the Planet. Bette goes directly to Kit inside her office while Tina proceeds to the table where their friends are.

**Tina**:_ Hey guys!_

**Alice**:_ Wow! Tina, you're here! Finally, you decided to hang out with us. Seems like you've forgotten the Planet since Henry became your boyfriend._

**Shane**:_ Come, sit here Tina. Welcome back!_

**Tina**:_ What?! I come here at the Planet once in a while. You can ask Kit._

**Alice**:_ Once in a blue moon, Tina!_

**Shane**:_ Are you alone? Or are you with Henry?_

**Tina**:_ No. I'm with… Bette._

**Tasha**:_ Where's Bette?_

**Tina**:_ She's talking to Kit in her office._

The gang look at each other discreetly. It seems like Shane and Alice are really telling the truth. But they're still not confronting Tina. They're simply observing her. Since Tina had Henry as her boyfriend, Tina has become so secretive and she rarely joined them. She has never discussed her relationship with Henry to the group. She thinks it's awkward to discuss it with them because Henry is a guy and somehow, she has a feeling that her friends think she betrayed them for going back to the heterosexual world.

**Alice**:_ Where's Henry?_

**Tina**:_ I have no idea. Maybe out of the country?_

**Alice**:_ Did you two break-up?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah. We broke up six months ago._

**Alice**:_ What?! And you never told us about it? Does Bette know?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah, she knows._

**Alice**:_ So, are we not your friends Tina?_

**Tina**:_ I'm sorry guys. I have my reasons why I didn't tell you. You didn't ask either. My reasons are too personal and I hope you will respect that. Same respect that I give you with whoever you're in a relationship with. I never pry and meddle in your relationships with anyone, so I hope you will give me the same respect._

Everyone becomes quiet as Tina's words penetrate in them. Bette arrives and greets her friends. The chairs are a bit far from one another and there are three empty chairs. Bette grabs one chair and moves it close to Tina then she sits beside her. Shane and Alice discreetly look at each other again. Everyone in the group thinks that their doubts have already been validated. Bette and Tina are having an affair.

**Bette**:_ So, what did I miss?_

**Alice**:_ Well... We just found out now that Tina broke up with Henry six months ago. Six months Bette!_

**Bette**:_ Oh come on, give Tina a break guys! It's Tina's choice not to discuss to the group her relationship with Henry. Let's respect that! Tina realized she doesn't love Henry and she's not into men. Shouldn't we be happy for her and welcome her back cuz she realized she's one of us?_

**Shane**:_ Yeah! Welcome back Tina!_

**Alice**:_ In the first place Tina, you shouldn't have slept with that guy! You could've just looked for a hot woman to hook up with if you didn't want to be alone. Not with a guy! It's disgusting! Eeewww!_

**Bette**:_ Come on Alice, spare Tina with your judgement! We demand from other people not to judge us for who we are or what we are, who we fall in love with and who we choose to get involve with, but look at what we're doing... judging Tina for who she has chosen? What right do we have to demand it from others when we, ourselves are also judging others? Judging even our very own Tina? Huh?!_

**Alice**:_ Wow! Tina, you have such a great protector and defender beside you! Bravo!_

**Bette**:_ Oh give me a break, Alice! I would do the same if anyone of you is in Tina's situation._

**Shane**:_ Hey guys, guys! Don't fight. I agree with Bette. We have no right to judge Tina if she got involved and slept with that guy Henry. Let's be happy Tina is on our side now and she's back on track. Right?_

**Tasha**:_ Yeah! Welcome back!_

**Alice**:_ Well, I hope you would come to the Planet and hang out with us more often now, Tina!_

**Tina**:_ That's what I'm doing now Alice._

**Alice**:_ Are you seeing someone else after Henry?_

Tina scoffs; she's not willing to answer the question.

**Tina**:_ What?!_

**Alice**:_ Maybe we can hook you up with a hot woman. Okay guys, now that Tina is back on track, we'll help her find a new girlfriend. _

**Tina**:_ Ha!_

Tina chuckles. Bette sarcastically laughs.

**Bette**:_ Alice, why don't you just leave Tina alone?_

**Alice**:_ Why, what's wrong with that Bette? I mean, Tina admits and confirms that she's really gay and is attracted to women and she hasn't found a girlfriend after Henry. It's been a while now and as her friends, we should help her look for a girlfriend, right?_

**Bette**:_ That won't be necessary Alice. Leave Tina alone!_

**Alice**:_ Why are you so protective of Tina? I mean, you have your hot girlfriend Stacey who loves you so much and I think you love her too. That means Tina has no more place in your heart Bette. Don't you want Tina to be happy and enjoy her life having a new girlfriend? Are you still controlling her?_

Bette sarcastically laughs again. Tina pretends to laugh too.

**Bette**:_ Fuck you Alice! I'm not controlling Tina! You're funny! Too funny! Ha-ha!_

There's a bit of tension in the group because of Alice's too much prying. But the tension is broken when Kit arrives and gives them some exciting news. The atmosphere switches to a happy mood. They're all excited, laughing and sharing funny stories. They set aside the Bette-Tina issues. There's no more tension in the group and no more prying. They're back to their normal conversations.

Unaware that their friends are scrutinizing them, Tina leans her head on Bette's shoulder then rests her hand on Bette's lap. Bette looks affectionately at Tina, gently rubs her back and discreetly talks to her.

**Bette**:_ Baby, are you okay?_

Tina looks at Bette and responds in a very low tone like only the two of them could hear; their faces are very close to each other. Both of them are trying to be discreet but the group is carefully observing them. The stares of Bette and Tina on each other are so meaningful that it's so hard to ignore.

**Tina**:_ Yeah I'm okay. I feel a bit drowsy though. I didn't have enough sleep last night._

**Bette**:_ Do you want us to go home now so you can rest?_

**Tina**:_ No. We can stay for a bit._

**Bette**:_ Do you want me to get you coffee? Or do you want to drink mine. You can have it if you want, I'll get another one._

Bette gets up, quickly caresses Tina's back then she walks towards the counter and makes a special coffee for Tina. While Bette is at the counter, Tina sips coffee from Bette's cup. Alice and Tasha look at each other. The group observes Bette and Tina's sweetness but they stay discreet and pretend not to notice them.

**Shane**:_ Hey Tee, can you drop me off later at Wax?_

**Tina**:_ Oh Shane, I didn't bring my car._

**Alice**:_ How did you come here?_

**Tina**:_ I was with Bette. She picked me up from my house._

**Alice**:_ I see._

Bette arrives and gives Tina the coffee she made for her then she sits again beside Tina. Tina thanks Bette for making her a special coffee. Bette sweetly smiles and she winks at her. The gang continue with their chitchat while secretly observing. Bette and Tina are sharing their food with each other. Several minutes later, Tina leans again on Bette and rests her hand on Bette's lap. For a moment, she gently strokes Bette's lap. The table is blocking it anyway so it isn't too obvious. Apparently, the group is watching every move they make. Alice and Shane keep looking at each other as they see Bette and Tina's gestures. Bette is overly caring on Tina while Tina is overly sweet to Bette. It's obvious that they're too affectionate for one another.

**Alice**:_ Okay. That's it! What's going on guys?_

**Bette**:_ Going on where?_

**Alice**:_ Did this start last night at the party or it's been a while now?_

**Bette**:_ What are you talking about Alice?!_

**Alice**:_ Tina, look at you, where is your hand? On Bette's lap and you're leaning comfortably on her. You don't do that to me or Shane. And you Bette, you are pampering Tina, you keep stroking her back and you're calling her 'baby'? Is there something going on between you two?_

Tina immediately sits up straight. Bette scoffs as she tries to deny.

**Bette**:_ Oh please! Can't I be sweet and caring to Tina?_

**Alice**:_ Of course you already are! Why don't you tell us why?_

**Shane**:_ Okay, okay... Bette and Tina don't get mad at us. We just want to know what's going on between the two of you. As your close friends, we don't want to keep guessing. Last night at G-bar we saw you smooching with each other by the wine counter and you didn't come back to our table for so long. The way you kiss each other is so passionate like something is really going on with you two._

Bette and Tina are speechless. They couldn't deny their affair anymore. Bette is looking down on her coffee while Tina looks away. They both feel ashamed of their acts.

**Alice**:_ We know you love each other. But Bette, why don't you break up with Stacey first? You guys are having an affair. And you Tina, you were so mad at Bette when she cheated on you, but now you're tolerating her cheating?_

Bette and Tina are still not confirming anything. Tina is waiting for Bette to confirm or explain to the group their affair. But Bette is silent, not willing to talk.

**Tina**:_ Sorry guys, I don't wanna talk about it._

Tina gets up, immediately walks away and proceeds to the toilet.

Bette watches Tina as she walks away. She looks down then she gently rubs her forehead and sighs. Eventually, she tells the group and confirms their affair. Bette finally reveals to them that it was just the three of them who went to Maui Hawaii and their affair started there. They're having an affair for more than two months now. She tells the group that she and Tina have so much history and they know that they aren't finished yet; that they still love each other so much. She also tells them the reason why until now she can't easily break up with Stacey – because she's sick. The group listens to Bette and they give her some friendly advice and reminders for both of them. Bette also tells the group the reason why Tina avoided hanging out with them; that Tina felt bad when they criticized her because she was dating Henry. Their friends are remorseful for their actions.

After hearing Bette's confession, Shane immediately goes to the toilet to talk to Tina. Shane consoles Tina who is sobbing. Tina tells Shane that she loves Bette so much and she longs for her that she could not resist their affair and both of them can't get out of it anymore. Tina receives some friendly advice from Shane. Shane also apologizes to Tina for how the group treated her when she started dating Henry. Tina accepts Shane's apology. Later on, they go back to their table where their friends are. They talk for a little more and the group gets the chance to apologize to Tina for rejecting her when she went back to the heterosexual world.

Finally, the drama at the Planet ends. Bette and Tina decide to go home ahead of their friends. Inside the car, they're not talking to each other. Tina sleeps while Bette drives. Bette drops off Tina at her house. After stepping out of the car, Bette immediately takes off. Tina goes inside her house and changes to her comfortable housedress. She washes her face and lies on her bed. She's thinking about Bette. She doesn't like how they parted ways today.

Meanwhile, Bette is smoothly driving. Midway to her house, she turns her car back to Tina's house. As she reaches the place, she stops her car engine. She calls Tina on her phone.

**Tina**:_ Hey, did you arrive home? You're quick._

**Bette**:_ No, I went back._

**Tina**:_ Went back…to the Planet?_

**Bette**:_ No, to your house. I'm outside. Can I come in?_

**Tina**:_ What?!_

Tina goes out of her bedroom and peeks at her window and gets surprised when she sees Bette's car outside. She opens the door and talks on the phone.

**Tina**:_ Okay, come in._

Bette steps out of her car and enters the house. She sits on the sofa without saying anything and she's not even looking at Tina.

**Tina**:_ What now Bette?_

Bette doesn't talk for a while. Later, she emotively pleads at Tina.

**Bette**:_ Come home with me._

Tina turns her back from Bette. She's a bit fed up; she feels that Bette is a little too pushy. She takes a deep breath and looks at her.

**Tina**:_ Bette, how many times do I have to tell you?_

**Bette**:_ Don't you love me Tina? Don't you even think of me before you sleep at night? Don't you long for me? Huh?_

**Tina**:_ I do Bette and you know that. I do, I always do. I love you and I want to be with you. But staying at your house now is just too risky. Look, our friends already know about our affair. None of them approves or accepts it because it's wrong. And Stacey... what if she finds out? How are we supposed to explain it to her especially with her current condition?_

**Bette**:_ It won't make any difference Tina. Our friends already know about us, we might as well admit and let the world know about us, about our relationship. We love each other. And we can't go back and pretend like nothing happened. If Stacey finds out, so be it. I'll explain to her and tell her the truth and I'm ready now to whatever repercussion this may have. I want to be with you, not with Stacey. The only reason I haven't broken up with her until now is because she hasn't been back. You know that Tina._

**Tina**:_ But can't we just wait until she gets back so you can break up with her? After that we'll be free Bette. Let's just wait until she comes back._

**Bette**:_ I can't wait for her anymore. Stacey won't be coming back until next week, that's already too long for me. I want to be with you now. I need you Tina._

**Tina**:_ Bette... I know and I understand you. But we have to be a little more patient._

Bette stares at Tina then she looks away. She doesn't respond anymore because she doesn't agree with her. She's getting tired convincing Tina. She sits silently on the sofa; her eyes are tearful. Tina is watching her and waiting for her to talk. But Bette already gave up pleading. Tina can feel how pained Bette is with their current situation. She feels guilty somehow. Had she been honest with Bette and told her right away about her real relationship with Henry, Bette's decision could've been different. She could've broken up with Stacey several months ago. Now Bette is in distress. Tina cares so much for her and she can't stand seeing her going through this kind of dilemma. She somehow feels responsible for causing all these.

Tina stares at Bette who has a piteous look on her face. Bette is still silent but tears fall on her eyes. She's no longer looking at Tina. The room is very quiet. No one is talking. Tina is waiting for Bette to talk but she can sense that Bette had enough and doesn't want to argue anymore. Bette suddenly becomes reactionless, not willing to talk anymore and she's already showing a straight-face; she's just staring at the wall.

Finally, Tina gives in. She moves close to Bette and hugs her so tight. But Bette is not reacting. Tina doesn't release her hug. She lets Bette feel her love and care for her and that she's on her side. Suddenly, Bette sobs. Tina comforts her and gently stokes Bette's back and head until Bette settles.

**Bette**:_ I need you Tina._

**Tina**:_ Okay Baby... I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll stay with you for a couple of days. But you promise this will be the last, okay? If after this week, you still don't break up with Stacey, we're not going to see each other until you settle everything with her. Okay?_

Bette doesn't speak but she nods.

**Tina**:_ You promise? Huh?_

**Bette**:_ I promise._

**Tina**:_ Alright, let me grab a few clothes then we'll leave before Henry arrives and sees us here. Okay?_

Bette nods. They release each other from their hugs. Tina wipes the tears on Bette's face and gives her a smack on the lips. Bette sheepishly looks at Tina.

**Bette**:_ Thank you._

Tina sweetly smiles at her and gently touches her face with her fingers then she walks to her room, grabs a few clothes and some stuff then puts them inside her bag. She fixes herself and goes out of the room. Bette is silently sitting back on the sofa. Tina walks toward her, sits beside and stares at Bette.

**Tina**:_ Can I ask you something?_

**Bette**:_ Yeah._

**Tina**:_ What happened to you? _

Bette coyly looks at Tina.

**Tina**:_ Why have you suddenly become so needy? You've never been like this before. I've never seen you like this even when we were younger. You're so self-confident and you feel so secured about yourself. What happened? You used to be so strong, and so brave and so independent..._

**Bette**:_ I don't know. Maybe it's midlife crisis?_

**Tina**:_ Whoa! Baby, you're still too young for that!_

Bette is looking down and she's teary-eyed then she warmly looks at Tina.

**Bette**:_ I don't know Tee. I feel so alone, I feel so empty without you. I feel like I'm not whole without you in my life. I have this fear that I will grow old having no one, and I don't want that to happen; I don't want to be alone... I want to go home every day with the thought that someone is waiting for me in the house. And if I'm the first one to arrive, I want to have that thought of having to wait for someone; and I will not eat dinner until that someone arrives home... I want to sleep every night with someone to hold, to hug and to kiss. I want to wake up every day, and the first thing I see on my bed is that lovely face... And the reason why I want to live is because I have someone to grow old with; someone I truly love... and that someone is you._

**Bette**:_ Wow! I don't know what to say. Those are the sweetest words I've ever heard._

Bette and Tina warmly stare at each other.

**Tina**:_ Come here._

Tina hugs Bette tight for very long. She lets Bette feel how much she wants her too, and she's grateful to have her in her life. Later on, they proceed to Bette's house.

As they arrive, the nanny goes out of Angie's room and greets Bette and Tina.

**Nanny**:_ She's watching cartoons. She hasn't eaten yet._

**Bette**:_ Thanks Melissa!_

The nanny leaves. Bette and Tina stay in the living room for a while. Tina feels surreal. It's her first time to come inside the house again after she left Bette. There have been changes in the house; new furniture and new collection of paintings.

**Tina**:_ You renovated your house again?_

**Bette**:_ Just minor. The house looked so empty when you left so I had to do something with it._

Tina chuckles. Bette lets Tina inspect the house; Tina walks around. She notices Bette's new collections. There's one painting that attracts her the most. She adoringly stares at it as she stands in front of the painting. Bette notices her; she slowly walks towards Tina. From behind, Bette cuddles Tina and gently kisses her on the neck. Tina places her hands on Bette's hands and tilts her head a little, giving space for Bette's face to be on her neck.

**Bette**:_ Do you like this painting?_

**Tina**:_ I love it._

**Bette**:_ Do you remember this?_

**Tina**:_ I do. On our second date, you brought me to an exhibit. There was this painting that I really adored. But when you talked to the curator, the painting has already been sold._

**Bette**:_ And you felt so bad._

**Tina**:_ I did._

Bette kisses Tina on the cheeks while her arms are wrapped around Tina's body. Tina is still staring at the painting. Bette sniffs Tina's hair, her head and her neck.

**Tina**:_ This is amazing. I really love this painting. How did you get this?_

**Bette**:_ It doesn't matter how I got it. I got it because I wanted to give it to you._

**Tina**:_ Was it auctioned?_

**Bette**:_ Yeah. It was almost awarded to another person, but I made sure I got it, no matter what. _

**Tina**:_ How much did you pay for it? I'm sure it cost you a lot._

**Bette**:_ It doesn't matter. The cost doesn't matter to me if it means something to you. And I was so desperate to get it cuz I wanted to give it to you. I already had this painting since five months ago._

**Tina**:_ Huh! Five months ago? We're still not together then. I mean, we weren't dating... yet!_

**Bette**:_ I know. After you left me, I never lost that hope that someday you'll come back to me. And I told myself, I'll wait for you to come back even if it takes forever._

Tina tilts her head and looks at Bette in the eyes. Bette is tightly clasping Tina's body from behind. They kiss passionately while standing in front of the painting. While kissing, Angie suddenly walks in. She's surprised when she sees Tina in the house. She runs toward her moms.

**Angie**:_ Momma Tee!_

**Tina**:_ Hey sweetheart! Come here._

Before Bette releases her hug on Tina, she whispers to her.

**Bette**:_ Angie misses you in this house. She wants you to come back here very soon._

Tina smiles at Bette then she lifts Angie and kisses her.

**Tina**:_ How are you sweetie, what do you want?_

**Angie**:_ I'm hungry._

Bette changes clothes then prepares Angie's food. It's only 6PM. After Angie eats her meal, she goes back to her room and plays with her puzzles. Bette fixes Angie's plate and the table. While standing by the sink in the kitchen, Tina walks towards Bette and cuddles her from behind.

**Tina**:_ Can I use your kitchen? I want to cook your favorite._

Bette turns around and faces Tina. She smiles and wraps her arms around Tina then she gently pushes her towards the working table. She lifts Tina's body and lets her sit on top of the working table. Tina spreads her legs to give space to Bette who's standing in front of her. She puts her arms around Bette's neck as she sweetly smiles at her. Bette's arms are wrapped around Tina's body as she is closely looking at her.

**Bette**:_ You are my favorite meal._

Tina giggles. Bette tenderly kisses Tina on the neck and the chest. Tina allows her for a while then she holds Bette's head to make her stop.

**Tina**:_ Hey..._

Bette looks up at Tina while Tina is looking down at her, holding her head.

**Bette**:_ I want to make love to you now._

**Tina**:_ Right here?!_

**Bette**:_ Yeah!_

Tina giggles again. She pushes Bette and gets off the working table. She walks towards the kitchen sink.

**Tina**:_ You're crazy! It's still early and Angie is still awake._

Frustrated, Bette looks down. Tina walks to the fridge and checks what she can cook for dinner.

**Tina**:_ Let me see... What do you have here babe?_

Tina prepares and cooks for their dinner. While Tina is cooking, Bette goes to Angie's room and spends their mother-daughter moments. Later, she cleans up Angie and prepares her to bed. Angie is already feeling sleepy. Bette stays with her. She reads her some bedtime stories until she falls asleep. Tina is done cooking and fixing the table. She relaxes for a while in the living room as she waits for Bette. Several minutes later, Bette goes out of Angie's room and goes to Tina.

**Tina**:_ Hey baby, is Angie asleep?_

**Bette**:_ She is._

**Tina**:_ Are you hungry? Dinner is ready._

**Bette**:_ In a little while baby._

Bette and Tina stay in the living room for several minutes and they relax. They caress each other while sitting comfortably on the couch. Later on, they eat dinner. After dinner, they decide to stay outside the house by the pool. Tina misses the place. They stay by the pool for a few hours while drinking wine and having intimate moments. Then they decide to swim for a bit.

While in the swimming pool, Bette and Tina are teasing each other. Shortly, Bette gently drags Tina towards the wall and they kiss passionately. Bette is getting a little too aggressive, she strips Tina's swimwear and kisses her nipples and gently sucks them. They press their bodies against each other as they grind while passionately kissing. Suddenly, it rains. Tina tells Bette that she wants to go inside the house and make love inside the bedroom. Bette gets frustrated. They fix some clutter, go inside the house, lock the doors and take shower together. In a little while, they dry their hair. Tina's phone suddenly rings. She sits on the single chair and answers the call. Meanwhile, Bette does her own thing and fixes herself. She's waiting for Tina to finish her phone call. She doesn't put on her clothes yet; she's only wearing a robe. Tina is taking longer chatting on the phone. Bette is getting a little impatient. She gives Tina a sullen glance.

In a few minutes, Tina says goodbye to the other person on the phone. She sits still on the chair. Bette slowly walks toward her. Tina is playfully smiling at her.

**Tina**:_ Why are you giving me that look? I just took the phone call..._

Bette grabs the phone from Tina's hand and puts it on the side. Tina is about to stand up but Bette pushes her back on the chair. Tina sits back.

**Bette**:_ You're not supposed to take that call._

Bette starts to kiss Tina on the neck then she loosens Tina's robe and takes it off. Tina is not wearing anything under her robe. Bette kneels in front of Tina and she kisses Tina's chest, nipples, and the tummy. Bette lifts Tina's legs, spreads them and places them on the arm rests of the chair. Tina sits back comfortably with her legs widely spread for Bette's full access on her. Bette puts her face on Tina's lower abdomen as she kisses it. Slowly, she moves her mouth down to Tina's neat core. She touches it with her warm tongue. Tina exclaims in pleasure.

**Tina**:_ Aaahhh!_

Bette licks Tina constantly. Tina continuously cums one after another. She holds Bette's head with her two hands but Bette grabs Tina's hands, puts them on top of her widespread legs and she tightly holds them, preventing her from moving. Bette is so strong; Tina is overpowered. She is helpless as Bette is tightly holding her hands while licking her wet coochie. Tina doesn't complain. She is in bliss. Only Bette can make her feel this way. Bette never ceases to amaze her during their lovemaking. Only Bette can give her that ultimate satisfaction. Bette continues to lick Tina without any pauses. Then she gently nibbles her coochie. Tina exclaims in pleasure.

**Tina**:_ Oh Bette... uhhh... uhhh..._

When Tina is about to come, Bette sucks her coochie hard. Tina explodes heavily and she quivers. She tries to move her hands but Bette clasps them tight. Bette continues to lick Tina.

**Tina**:_ Oh wait.. Stop.._

Bette continues and doesn't listen to her. She pleasurably licks Tina while holding her hands and legs. Tina continuously cums. She loves how aggressive Bette is down on her. Bette is making sure that Tina loves every stroke of her tongue on her sugarplum. Before Tina climaxes again, Bette slows down. She goes up to Tina and kisses her on the lips, letting her taste her own essence from her mouth. They kiss passionately while Tina is sitting back on the chair. Bette gently pulls Tina from the chair. She removes her own robe and lies on the bed then she pulls Tina towards her. Tina is following Bette. Both of them are naked now; Tina is on top. They're kissing each other passionately. Bette holds Tina's face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette**:_ Come here, sit on my face._

Tina sheepishly smiles but she complies and submits to Bette. While Bette is lying on her back, Tina moves up so that her sugarplum is adjacent to Bette's mouth. Bette relentlessly licks Tina's swollen coochie. Tina loves how Bette is licking and sucking her. She moans and groans until she reaches her orgasm again. She moves but Bette lets her stay. She continues to lick and nibble until Tina climaxes again. After that, Tina moves down a little while still on top of Bette and wipes Bette's mouth with her hand then she kisses Bette on the lips. She lies on the side of Bette. They're both breathing heavily.

**Tina**:_ That was so great! You're the best baby! You're just beyond compare._

They rest for a few minutes but they continue to caress each other; they're both craving for more lovemaking.

**Bette**:_ I wanna do it again._

Tina moves. Bette lies on her back. Suddenly, Tina puts herself inversely over Bette. Bette holds Tina's thighs while Tina spreads Bette's thighs. Bette bends her legs forward for Tina's better access on her. Bette starts to lick while she's at the bottom then Tina licks Bette's neat core. They passionately and relentlessly lick each other. They're feeling a great pleasure and satisfaction from each other; it's pure ecstasy for both of them. Bette and Tina simultaneously reach their orgasms. Then they gradually stop. Tina gets off Bette and kisses Bette on the lips, exchanging their fluids. After a while, Tina lies on Bette's side; they both rest. When they are rested, they lie sideways, facing each other as they intimately talk.

**Bette**:_ I'm so happy. It's a great feeling seeing you lying on my bed again; lying beside me._

**Tina**:_ So do I; I'm glad I came here._

They stare at each other, quickly kiss then Bette gets up, goes out of the room and drinks water. She brings Tina a glass of water too. After that, they both lie on their backs and rest for a little bit more. They talk, they laugh and then they make love again. They spend all night making love. When they're too exhausted, they both sleep naked under the sheets.

The following morning, Bette wakes up very early. She takes a warm bath then makes her favorite coffee. She makes herself busy with something. Later on, she goes outside the house, stays at the veranda, and reads a book while reclining on the low chair. Tina and Angie are still both sounding asleep.

An hour later, Tina wakes up. She doesn't see Bette on her side but she sees petals of roses scattered on the bed and on the floor. She feels ecstatic by Bette's sweet gesture. She sits on the bed with a smile on her face and then she sees a small lovely painting with a poetry written on it. Tina is amazed.

**Tina**:_ Wow, it's a beautiful painting!_

The painting is resting on a stand near the bed and petals of roses are scattered down on the stand. Tina moves and gets the painting. She looks admiringly on it then she reads the poetry by ee cummings and Pablo Neruda.

**"**_i like my body when it is with your_  
_body. It is so quite a new thing._  
_Muscles better and nerves more._  
_i like your body. i like what it does,_  
_i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_  
_of your body and its bones, and the trembling_  
_-firm-smooth ness and which I will_  
_again and again and again_  
_kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,_  
_i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz_  
_of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes_  
_over parting flesh...And eyes big love-crumbs,_

_and possibly i like the thrill_  
_of under me you quite so new_**"**

**"**I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.  
Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day  
I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.

I hunger for your sleek laugh,  
your hands the color of a savage harvest,  
hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,  
I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.

I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,  
the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,  
I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,

and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,  
hunting for you, for your hot heart,  
like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue.**"**

Tina feels like every word in the poetry is being spoken to her by Bette. She grins as she is delighted by Bette's gesture. She goes out of the bedroom but she doesn't see Bette inside the house. She goes back to the room, quickly washes up and puts on her clothes. She gets coffee and decides to go out of the house. She finds Bette reading a book at the veranda. She warmly smiles as she walks toward her. She sits on her side and kisses Bette passionately.

**Tina**:_ Thank you! You're so sweet baby! I love that painting and the poetry. So lovely!_

Bette adoringly looks at Tina and caresses her hand.

**Bette**:_ But nothing is lovelier than you._

Tina kisses Bette again and they kiss longer and passionately. After the kiss, Tina lays herself beside Bette on the low chair as she wraps her arm around her. Bette continues to read while Tina is lying beside her; cuddling her. Tina falls asleep. When Bette is almost done reading her book, she sees Tina already sleeping, cuddling her. Bette decides to take a nap too. They snuggle comfortably on the low chair. They wake up only when they see Angie standing by their side, asking them to wake up.

At lunch, the three of them go out and eat at a nice restaurant. Later, they go for grocery shopping.

Bette and Tina are like normal couples again; except that Bette still hasn't broken up with Stacey. Bette and Tina are absolutely in love. They like the company of one another. They complement each other. In the evening, they make love again. They take advantage of Stacey's absence. Unfortunately, Stacey has already planned on surprising Bette.

Very early in the morning, Stacey goes to Bette's house. Since she was given a duplicate of Bette's house keys, she's able to get inside. She arrives and opens the door and proceeds to the master's bedroom. To her surprise, she sees Bette and Tina sleeping in a spoon position. Bette is behind and hugging Tina tightly; half of their bodies are covered with the sheets. Bette and Tina are sound asleep and they don't notice Stacey entering the bedroom. Stacey is carefully watching the two sleeping. In a little while, she makes a sound and makes sure Bette will wake up.

Sure enough, Bette wakes up. She's surprised when she sees Stacey standing by the bedroom door, looking at them. Stacey is calm. Bette is groggy.

**Bette**:_ Stace…_

Tina wakes up as she notices Bette's movement on the bed. When she looks, she sees Stacey looking at them. Tina is surprised, she immediately gets up as she covers her body with the sheets; she frowns and talks to Bette.

**Tina**:_ What?! You gave her your house keys?_

Bette looks down. She's mortified and feels sorry.

**Stacey**:_ Yes Tina, because I'm Bette's girlfriend... if you're not aware! You're a thief! Did you know that?! You're stealing my girlfriend!_

Tina looks down as she feels embarrassed.

**Stacey**:_ I knew Bette, you and Tina were always seeing each other._

**Bette**:_ Stace... We're co-parents of Angelica; we needed to see each other._

**Stacey**:_ And fuck behind my back?! Oh come on Bette! Stop with your god damn fucking excuses! Remember you left your other laptop in my house last time? Don't you think I won't be able to read your messages to Tina?_

**Bette**:_ What?! You can't read my messages! That's invasion of my privacy! Besides, I have a password, you can't open it._

**Stacey**:_ Oh yeah?! "iloveTina"?! Your password is so generic! Can you be a little more discreet? That's too obvious!_

Tina looks down and doesn't intend to meddle. Bette is mortified. She doesn't continue her argument anymore. She sits quietly on the bed.

**Stacey**:_ I knew it was just the three of you who went to Maui, how come you never bothered to tell me?_

**Bette**:_ I wanted to tell you Stace, but you didn't have time for me anymore since I came back. You're too busy with your restaurants, you're always away._

**Stacey**:_ Put on your clothes Bette! Let's talk outside! _

Stacey goes out of the bedroom and closes the door. She gives Bette and Tina time to fix and put on their clothes. She waits in the living room. Bette and Tina are not talking to each other as they fix themselves. Tina has a frown on her face. In a little while, Bette goes out of the room, proceeds to the living room where Stacey is waiting for her. Tina stays inside the bedroom. Bette apologizes to Stacey, admits her affair with Tina and tells her the reason why she didn't break up with her right away – because she is sick. She tells Stacey everything; how their affair started. She asks for forgiveness and tells her that Tina is the love of her life and she has always been in love with Tina. She also asks for freedom. Stacey feels devastated.

While Bette and Stacey are seriously talking, Angie walks in and goes to Bette.

**Angie**:_ Mommy..._

**Bette**:_ Hey sweetheart. You go to Momma Tee inside our bedroom. I'm just talking to Stacey._

**Angie**:_ Why are you crying Mommy?_

**Bette**:_ Mommy's not crying sweetheart. Go inside the bedroom. Ask Momma Tee to make you some breakfast. You go sweetie. Go._

Angie listens to Bette and she runs towards the master's bedroom. Tina is sitting still on the bed as she ponders; she is remorseful. Angie climbs on the bed and comes close to Tina. Tina smiles as Angie greets her.

**Angie**:_ Mommy..._

**Tina**:_ Good morning sweetie! You're awake now..._

Tina and Angie spend their mom-daughter moment while Bette is talking to Stacey in the living room. Finally, Bette and Stacey settle. Stacey gives back the house keys to Bette then she leaves the house. Bette sits still in the living room. She's feeling so much guilt for her actions. She has no intention of hurting Stacey but due to the circumstances, she has obviously hurt her. How she wishes things could have been different. How she wishes she hadn't hurt Stacey. Though she loves Tina and wants to be with her, she also cares for Stacey and didn't want to hurt her. She rests her head on the couch as she sits back and stares at the ceiling.

Tina prepares Angie's breakfast. She's aware that Stacey has left already and Bette is sulking in the living room. After Angie takes her breakfast, she lets her play in her own room so that she and Bette can have time to talk. She walks toward Bette, sits beside her and hugs her without saying any word. She hugs her tight for so long. Bette needed it badly. After releasing her from the long hug, she looks at Bette's face. Bette can't look at Tina. Tina clears the hair falling on Bette's face.

**Tina**:_ Hey, look at me._

Bette is looking down. Tina holds Bette's face until she looks at her. Bette is feeling so guilty.

**Tina**:_ It's okay. _

**Bette**:_ Are you not mad?_

**Tina**: _No. I have no right to be mad. We both did it. It's both our fault. I invited you to come back into my life even if I knew you were still in a relationship with Stacey. I feel for Stacey though. I wish things could've been different. I wish it didn't end up this way. But that's past already. We have to move on now. Don't feel bad baby. It already happened and we can't undo it anymore. We have to be strong now for each other, cherish our life together and continue with our journey. I promise I won't leave you ever again. _

**Bette**:_ Thank you. I love you._

**Tina**:_ I love you baby._

Bette and Tina hug each other.

Two days after the incident, Tina immediately moves in with Bette.

∞∞o0o∞∞

Now it's been three weeks since Tina moved in with Bette. Everything seems pretty normal now for them. It's official, they're back together; they're a couple; and they don't have to hide from anyone.

One day, Tina notices that Bette is feeling so depressed. Bette is not telling her anything. She's listless and she has very few words. It's been a couple of days and Bette is not going out of her bedroom. She's always lying down on the bed even if she's not really sleeping. She's not even answering her phone. There are moments when Tina sees her just shedding tears and she has no idea what's going on. She concernedly asks Bette.

**Tina**:_ Baby, what's wrong? Please... tell me. What's going on?_

Bette doesn't respond; she's not talking at all. She has no enthusiasm about anything and everything. She has no appetite to eat. Now it's been three days and Bette's condition is getting worse. Tina is worried. She knows something's wrong with Bette. But she has no clue at all. She can't get a response from Bette. Tina talks to Kit and asks if she knows anything but Kit has no idea either. She asks their close friends, but neither of them knows anything. She seeks help from a therapist.

Tina wants to find out what's causing Bette's depression. She makes her own research. She tries to recall Bette's activity the day before she became so depressed. She remembers that Bette went to see Stacey in her restaurant. Tina has suspicions. She decides to go to Bette's art gallery and talk to her assistant, James. She tells James about Bette's current condition and she wants to gather as much information as she can to help her find out the real cause of Bette's emotional breakdown. Tina is so concerned. She can't bear seeing Bette suffer like this.

**James**:_ I'm sorry Tina. I thought you knew. I thought Bette told you about it._

**Tina**:_ Know about what?! What should I know James? What should've Bette told me?!_

Tina panics as she talks to James. But James explains to her everything he knows. Tina learns that Bette hired a private investigator to research about Stacey. When Bette had all the information, she went to Stacey in her restaurant and confronted her. Stacey admitted everything that Bette discovered.

James tells Tina that Bette found out that Stacey has no Lymphoma, she isn't sick and she just made it up so that Bette will not break up with her. Stacey already knew that Bette was going to break up with her when she read Bette's messages to Tina on her laptop. She didn't want to give up Bette easily so she created a make-believe illness. Stacey has two live-in girlfriends. One in New York, another one in Vegas and Bette was her girlfriend in California. She had these 2 steady girlfriends before she met Bette. Since Stacey travels to these three states often, she always finds time for all of her girlfriends and they don't question her travelling. But Stacey admitted that she really fell in love with Bette. Among three girlfriends, she loves Bette the most. However, she can't leave her two other girlfriends because they are also her business partners. She always uses her restaurant business as an excuse so she can travel to these three states every now and again. Bette also found out that the reason why Stacey didn't come to their Maui trip is because her 4-year live-in partner in Vegas threatened to leave her if she didn't attend their very important family occasion.

Bette feels betrayed about everything and she couldn't handle it. She just can't take it and that caused her emotional breakdown. She feels that the world has been so unfair to her and the people she trusted betrayed her. She didn't need to have an affair had these people she trusted been honest with her. She didn't need to lie, to cheat or to hide had she known the truth from the very start.

She's so mad at herself for trusting easily and not finding out about Stacey's background before sleeping with her. She feels so dumb and she blames herself. She's so mad for allowing herself to fall a victim of Stacey's deceit. She feels that she was unjustly treated and she has lost precious time, efforts and emotions. For her, Stacey doesn't deserve the care and affection that she showed her. Bette feels so depressed and devastated. She's deeply hurt and she couldn't handle it.

Tina feels sorry for Bette when she learns about everything. James shows the pictures of Stacey with her other live-in girlfriends. Tina is so mad at Stacey.

**Tina**:_ I want to kill her! I will fucking kill her!_

Tina doesn't approve how Stacey treated Bette. She wants to confront her and defend Bette. She asks James to go with her to Stacey's restaurant. When Tina and James arrive, Stacey asks them to go inside her office where they can privately talk. Tina doesn't tell Stacey about Bette's current condition but she confronts her about the things she discovered.

**Tina**:_ You are a fucking scourge! How dare you come to Bette's house and accuse me for stealing her from you?! Bette and I are real. We didn't have an affair. Our relationship is based on genuine love not deceit. We didn't cheat on you Stacey because it was you who lied and deceived everyone. Your relationship with Bette was based on lies and deceit. Bette and I have always been in love with each other. Too bad for you cuz you decided to invite me on that Maui trip! You gave us the chance to rekindle our relationship. You see, you can never leave Bette and me in one room together because we have a strong connection. We have so much history and we have genuine love for each other. _

Stacey is staggered and speechless as Tina fumingly confronts her. James is also taken aback as he hears Tina. He's seeing a different Tina now. Tina used to be so calm and sweet. She continues with her rants.

**Tina**:_ And you know what, you may be attractive, you may be hot, you may be rich, but you have no right to make fun and play with the feelings of others! Doesn't your conscience haunt you?_

**Stacey**:_ I didn't make fun and I didn't play with Bette's feelings Tina. Just like you, I also fell in love with Bette and I will do everything in my power to keep our relationship. Bette is so special for me. She has something that's so different from other women; she has this thing that other women don't have. She has this strong personality that I'm looking for, she's great in bed; she's a complete package. And above all, I love Bette._

**Tina**:_ I don't want to hear about that from you because I already know it, and I know more than what you know about Bette! You didn't really love her. You just played games with her. You just made her a substitute when you're away from your other girlfriends! You just used her! You hurt her!_

**Stacey**:_ It wasn't my intention to hurt her. Believe me Tina._

**Tina**:_ Oh, it's not?! In the first place, you already had two other live-in partners before you even wooed Bette._

**Stacey**:_ Bette and I are attracted to one another. We like each other so much and we're so comfortable around each other; We're happy._

**Tina**: _Fuck you! It's because you deceived her. Bette may be attracted to you because you're hot, but it doesn't mean she loves you. If you really love Bette, you should have left your other girlfriends and committed yourself to her. _

**Stacey**:_ Believe me Tina, among my other girlfriends, I love Bette the most._

**Tina**: _And you really intend to divide your love and attention to all three of them while they give you their one hundred percent?! You're fucking incredible! That's not love! That's selfishness! I'm warning you Stacey, don't you ever come near Bette, or I'll fucking kill you! I'll fucking kill you!_

Stacey is speechless. She can't argue with Tina anymore. She just keeps quiet. Tina and James leave Stacey's place. Tina feels so great and relieved after pouring her rants on Stacey. She feels that somehow she was able to fight for Bette.

Tina doesn't want Bette to know that she went to Stacey and confronted her. She asks a favor from James not to tell Bette about it; James agrees.

Tina goes home immediately. She finds Bette in the shower, naked, sitting in the corner and staring at nowhere while the water continues to flow. Tina turns off the shower, pulls Bette from the corner and wraps her with the towel. She hugs her so tight.

**Tina**:_ Baby... We'll get through this. Don't worry, I'm here._

Tina just hugs Bette tight but Bette has no reaction. Tina holds Bette's face then she looks into her eyes. Bette is also looking at her but she's emotionless.

**Tina**:_ I already know. I talked to James and he told me everything. I'm sorry. I promise I'll take care of you and I will not leave you ever again. Don't be sad baby. We have each other; you have me, you have Angie; we're a family now. I love you so much sweetheart._

Bette wails. Tina lets her cry on her shoulder.

**Tina**:_ It's okay to cry baby. Let it out. I'm here for you._

Tina takes the robe and puts it on Bette. She wraps her hair with the towel and guides her toward the bedroom. She clothes her, fixes her and lets her lie on the bed sideways then she lies behind her. Tina cuddles and caresses Bette. She lets her feel the warmth of her embrace. Tina wants Bette to feel how much she cares and loves her and she assures Bette that she'll never leave her side. Bette feels relieved under Tina's warm embrace.

Bette is now seeing a therapist. Tina diligently takes care of Bette while taking care of Angie too. She brings Bette to her therapist every other day, she cooks her favorite foods, feeds her, clothes and bathes her when she doesn't have the strength to do it herself, she brings her to the park every afternoon, she pampers her and she's really making sacrifices for her. Tina is doing everything for Bette and she never complains. It's so heartbreaking to see Bette in this condition but she's staying strong for her. She becomes extra sweet and extra caring to her. She works from home so she'll not leave Bette alone in the house. Bette's condition is improving fast.

It's been ten days now since Tina confronted Stacey. Several days ago, Stacey learned from a friend that Bette had an emotional breakdown. Although she doesn't know the reason for it, she feels she has something to do with it. Stacey feels extremely remorseful over her actions. One day, Tina receives a package with a card in it. It's a peace-offering from Stacey and it's addressed to Bette and Tina. She reads what Stacey has written.

_Dear Tina and Bette,_

_I am writing because I'd like to say sorry for everything that happened between us. I admit I have been selfish. I deeply regret my behavior and my actions as they are unjustifiable, repugnant and unfair. I'm sorry for hurting you both. I have no intention now to intrude and ruin your relationship because I am convinced that you both love each other so much. We have a small world; the kind of community that we have is so small. Someday, somehow, we'll meet again. And by the time that we meet, I hope there's no more animosity or hard feelings towards each other. It may not be now, it may not be soon, but I hope someday, you both find a place in your hearts to forgive me. You both helped me realize the value of honesty in a relationship, commitment and faithfulness and I will forever be grateful for that. I've promised myself to fix my life and correct my mistakes. I wish you both everlasting happiness and I wish that your relationship stay stronger everyday. Please accept my peace-offering. I have inserted here a 5-day package tour to Brazil for the three of you. The fly date is within one year from this month. You can take your vacation whenever you have time to go out of the country. Just call the number listed on the coupons to confirm your trip and there are three options to choose from for the type of tour you want._

_Wishing you the best._

_Stacey_

Tina has tears in her eyes after reading Stacey's letter. She ponders and reflects. She gets relieved by what Stacey has written and she believes that Stacey is sincere too. She forgives Stacey. But Tina plans on not telling Bette about it because she isn't sure how Bette will react. She wants to consult it first with Bette's therapist.

The following day, she sends Stacey a card that is so plain and simple with only a note that says: "_Your apology is accepted_."

Bette's condition is getting better every day. Now it's been four weeks since she had the emotional breakdown. One weekend, Tina is in the kitchen cooking for their lunch. Angie is in the kitchen too. She's so chatty and keeps bugging Tina while she's cooking.

**Tina**:_ Sweetie, why don't you go to Momma Bee? She's in our bedroom. Come on honey, you take care of Momma Bee. Go inside the room._

Angie listens to Tina and immediately proceeds to the master's bedroom. Bette is lying on the bed, staring at nowhere.

**Angie**:_ Let's play Mommy!_

Angie climbs on the bed and lies beside Bette. Bette has no reaction. Angie is trying to get Bette's attention but Bette is not minding her. Angie plays on the bed by herself. Later, Angie senses that Bette is not reacting to her and is neither moving although she is awake. She is aware that her Momma Bee is sick. She moves close to Bette, hugs and sweetly kisses her on the cheeks.

**Angie**:_ I love you Mommy._

Bette moves but only her head. She warmly stares at Angie. Angie gives her an adorable smile.

**Angie**:_ Stay there Mommy, I'll be back. Stay there. Stay there._

Angie gets off the bed, runs to the drawers and grabs the comb. She goes back to Bette then she starts combing Bette's hair and plays with it. Bette is still not moving her body but she allows Angie to stroke her hair and her head. Angie keeps talking. She's doing a monologue and she's singing a song with unclear lyrics as she continues to comb her mommy's hair. Bette is listening to Angie and she's smiling, but she's still not moving. Suddenly, Angie blurts out something.

**Angie**:_ Mom, I want a baby sister so I can have a playmate. I'll bring her to the park in the afternoon._

Bette was struck by Angie's words. She suddenly moves and looks at Angie. Angie curiously looks back at her. She slowly sits on the bed and pulls Angie then she hugs her so tight. Bette sobs as she hugs Angie. Angie looks naïvely at Bette. She has no idea why her mom is sobbing. Bette hugs Angie for so long. She suddenly realizes she has a family, an adorable daughter and a partner who love and care for her; and she doesn't have to sulk and spend her days regretting on things that are already past. She realizes that there's a beautiful and precious life ahead and she needs not waste the opportunity to experience it. She realizes that she's missing a lot for allowing herself to wallow on worthless things and memories. She realizes she needs to move on now.

Bette has a lot of realizations while she's hugging Angie. After the long hug, she wipes her tears and warmly looks at Angie then she sweetly talks to her.

**Bette**:_ Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you. Did you know that Momma Bee loves you so much?_

Angie nods at Bette. Bette kisses Angie and hugs her tight again.

**Angie**:_ I wanna watch cartoons Mommy._

Bette suddenly finds strength from Angie. She sets up Angie's laptop and lets her watch on the bed. She stays beside Angie while she watches cartoons. Several minutes later, Bette gets up and walks to the bathroom. She washes her face then she looks at herself through the mirror and makes a pep talk. Later, she goes out of the bedroom and looks for Tina. Tina is in the kitchen, standing by the working table, munching a pear. She's surprised to see Bette walking towards her. For the past few weeks, Bette has never walked to the kitchen alone.

**Tina**:_ Hey baby, are you hungry? I'm almost done cooking._

Bette walks directly to Tina and hugs her so tight. Tina hugs her back but Tina is wondering why suddenly Bette is lively now. She tries to pull away but Bette is not releasing her. Tina just lets Bette hug her tight. They hug for so long, just feeling each other's body; no talking, no sobbing, no tears, no questions. The way Bette hugs Tina is like she has missed her for so many years. Finally, Bette releases her hug. She warmly looks at Tina.

**Bette**:_ I love you._

**Tina**:_ I love you too baby._

Tina looks at Bette in the eyes. She feels relieved and delighted as she sees Bette's eyes are bright again, like she is back to normal. She sees genuine smile on Bette's face. They warmly look at each other. Tina is overjoyed; she hugs Bette again.

**Tina**:_ I'll fix the table so we can eat. I cooked your favorite food. Is Angie sleeping?_

**Bette**:_ She's watching._

Tina fixes the table then they eat lunch.

Three months have passed and Bette is fully recovered. She's back to normal. She's now as energetic, lively and as enthusiastic as before like nothing terrible or unpleasant happened. She's now regularly going to her art gallery and often hangs out with their friends at the Planet. No more angst, no more hatred and no more resentment. She can already joke about her past without having a negative effect on her. Eventually, Tina tells Bette about Stacey's letter and peace-offering; Bette takes it positively. She has totally moved on and she's enjoying now her life with her family. She's so grateful of her partner Tina for taking care of her so well during her down moments and her daughter Angie for understanding her. Bette and Tina's relationship is becoming stronger everyday, unbreakable and solid; it has been proven and tested. They have both grown inside and outside of their relationship. Challenges come their way, but they get through it with the help of each other. They both remain grounded.

∞∞o0o∞∞

Eight months have passed.

Tina has been too busy at work for the last four weeks; she's working on a project which she thinks will give her a big break in her career. She's always exhausted whenever she gets home. She has very limited time for Angelica and for Bette. They haven't been having sex for more than a month now because Tina just doesn't have the energy to do it when she gets home. Bette is very understanding, patient and supportive to Tina's endeavors.

One night on the bed, Bette wants to make love to Tina. She initiates a contact and she starts caressing her. But Tina feels so sleepy and exhausted.

**Tina**: _Baby, I'm too tired. I just want to sleep. Let's do it during the weekend. I need to be early tomorrow._

Bette gets disappointed but she still understands Tina.

**Bette**: _Okay_.

**Tina**: _I have an early meeting tomorrow._

**Bette**: _It's okay baby, I understand. We'll just sleep and I'll just cuddle you. Come here._

Tina lies sideways and pulls Bette's hand toward her. Bette moves close to Tina, wraps her arm around her body and they lie in a spoon position while she's behind Tina. Bette whispers.

**Bette**: _I love you._

**Tina**: _I love you too._

They quickly kiss on the lips then they both sleep. The next morning Tina wakes up early and leaves the house before Bette wakes up.

After Tina's meeting at work, she feels like she's been spending too much time at work and already neglecting her responsibilities as Bette's partner. She sits for a while and reflects. She thinks about Bette; she misses her. She's glad that Bette has been so understanding and patient. She also realizes that she's not sharing her responsibility when it comes to Angie. Bette is doing all their responsibilities to their daughter because Tina has less time to spend it with her.

**Tina**: "_Darn! What I'm I doing?!"_

Tina decides to go home. She tells her assistant Sandy that she's done for the day and she needs to spend the weekend with her family. When Tina arrives, Bette is in the living room, reading a book. She greets Bette with a kiss on the cheeks.

**Tina**: _Hi Baby!_

**Bette**: _You're early._

**Tina**: _Yeah. Are you leaving?_

Tina walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of water then she goes back to the living room.

**Bette**: _Well, Angie and I were about to go to the grocery store and buy some goods. Do you wanna come with us?_

**Tina**: _Are you leaving now?_

**Bette**: _Maybe later._

Tina sits on the couch beside Bette.

**Tina**: _I was trying to call you earlier, you were not answering the phone._

**Bette**: _I was probably in the shower. Why were you calling?_

**Tina**: _I just wanted to know if you're still in the house. What's Angie doing?_

**Bette**: _I gave her an activity, an assignment. She's trying to finish it and probably try to impress me._

**Tina**: _Oh yeah?!_

Tina and Bette both chuckle. Then Tina lies on the couch and rests her head on Bette's lap. Bette looks at Tina's face and gently strokes her head and hair.

**Bette**: _How was your meeting? You've been so engrossed with work baby._

**Tina**: _Yeah, I know. The meeting was actually crap. I just want to stay at home, and be with my babies. I miss you. I miss my family._

**Bette**: _Would you like to take a rest first? You've been too exhausted. Try to get some sleep baby. I'll just lock the door when Angie and I leave._

**Tina**: _No. Don't leave. Let's buy our groceries tomorrow. I just want to stay home with you._

Bette continues to stroke Tina's head with her left hand while she's still holding the book with her other hand.

**Tina**: _Baby, come here. Lie beside me._

Bette puts the book down, takes off her eyeglasses and lies on the couch in front of Tina. Tina cuddles Bette from behind.

**Tina**: _Baby I'm sorry. I've been too busy lately and I haven't been spending much time with you._

Bette changes her position and tilts a little so she can look at Tina. Tina lifts her head and supports it with her right arm as she looks at Bette.

**Bette**: _I understand._

**Tina**: _Thank you... and thanks for filling in for me for our daughter. I promise I'll stay the whole weekend at home with you and Angie. I just want to snuggle on the bed with you all day long!_

Tina leans over Bette and kisses her on the lips. Bette reciprocates. They kiss passionately.

Then both of them go back to their spoon position, Tina is behind Bette then she puts her leg over Bette's legs. She cuddles her and continues to caress. After a while she inserts her hand inside Bette's loose shirt and caresses her midriff and her boobs. Bette allows Tina to caress her for a while. Then Tina lifts her upper body and leans over Bette then she starts to kiss Bette's boobs. She sucks her nipples with her shirt on. Shortly, she puts herself over Bette and she aggressively kisses Bette on the neck. They are both aroused now. Tina immediately raises Bette's shirt exposing Bette's boobs then she sucks Bette's nipples again. Bette moans in pleasure. Tina suddenly stops; they look at each other in the eyes. Without any words, Tina gets off Bette and proceeds to Angie's room, while Bette immediately proceeds to the master's bedroom.

**Tina**: _Sweetheart, Momma Bee and I will just be inside our room. Just knock if you need something, okay?_

**Angie**: _Yes Mommy._

Tina follows Bette inside their bedroom and locks the door. Bette is sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for Tina. Tina stands in front of Bette and stares at her. Bette stares back. Tina takes off Bette's loose shirt then she leans forward and kisses Bette on the lips. She quickly undresses herself then she strips Bette too. Both of them are totally naked now. Bette lies on her back with her feet suspended on the floor; Tina leans on her and sucks Bette's nipples. Slowly, she goes down while she licks Bette's midriff, tummy, and lower abdomen. Then she kneels on the floor, spreads Bette's legs and she starts licking her core. Bette moans in pleasure. Tina licks in a constant motion without intervals. Bette continuously cums. Later on, Bette sits on the bed. She moves towards the middle while pulling Tina towards her. Tina gently pushes Bette then Bette lies on her back. Tina sucks Bette's nipples for so long. She knows that Bette loves it so much. She sucks her like a baby sucking from her mother but she's doing it so passionately. Bette cums continuously. After a while, Bette sits on the bed, stretches her legs forward and lets Tina sit over her lap. They are now facing each other as they sit; Tina is over Bette's lap. She clasps her hands around Bette's neck then they stare at each other for a while.

**Bette**: _Spread it a little more._

Tina complies. Bette puts her hand under Tina then she caresses her for a little while. Slowly, Bette touches her fingers on Tina's very wet coochie. Tina exclaims. Bette passionately rubs Tina's core as she looks at Tina's face. Tina moans. Bette controls her pace then she inserts her middle finger inside and continues to glide it in and out. She increases her rhythm; Tina loves it.

**Tina**: _Baby... uhhh... uhhh..._

Bette continues until Tina reaches her orgasm. She slowly pulls out from Tina and she lies on her back. Tina is still over Bette; she kisses her on the lips and they passionately rub their bodies against each other. They grind and kiss with their tongues inside each others' mouths as they caress each other. Several minutes later, they reach their orgasms simultaneously. Tina stays in a prone position on Bette while they are both panting. Bette is clasping Tina. They're both breathing heavily. Bette whispers.

**Bette**: _I love you._

After a few minutes, both of them are already rested and breathing normally. Tina gets off Bette and lies on the bed beside her. They rest for a few more minutes. While lying on her back, Tina suddenly remembers that their anniversary is coming in four weeks. Since Angie was born, they have not celebrated their anniversary anymore for reasons she could not even remember. But Tina has no idea that Bette has been planning to surprise her this time. Bette is pretending that she forgot about it. Tina casually asks Bette.

**Tina**: _Baby, how come we don't celebrate our anniversary anymore? Since Angie was born, we stopped celebrating it._

Bette is surprised by Tina's question. She can tell that Tina really misses how they celebrate it. In previous years, they always plan for their anniversary celebration a month before. But Bette doesn't want Tina to have a hint that she's planning to surprise her. While lying on her back, Bette changes her position. She lies on her tummy, lifts her upper body while her elbows are resting on the bed then she looks intimately at Tina; likewise, Tina is intently looking at Bette.

**Bette**:_ We don't need to celebrate it every year, because every day is our anniversary. _

Bette kisses Tina to appease her. Tina doesn't insist on discussing about the topic anymore.

A week before their anniversary, Tina is wondering if Bette will ask her if she wants to plan something for their anniversary. But Bette never asks her about it. Tina thinks that Bette has already forgotten. Nonetheless, she still buys Bette a gift as she wants to surprise her instead; but she's not expecting anything from Bette anymore.

In the morning of their anniversary, Tina wakes up late. When she wakes up, Bette is no longer on her side. But she sees a gift and a card placed on the bed, beside her. She smiles realizing that Bette has not forgotten their especial day. She reads the card that says: "_Baby, Happy Anniversary! I love You._" She opens the gift. She sees a 10k White Gold Heart Diamond Pendant Necklace. Bette bought it a month ago for a really expensive price. Tina smiles in delight as she stares at the necklace. She wants to give Bette her gift too but she decides to go to the bathroom first and do her morning hygiene routine. When she goes back, Bette is already in the bedroom, lying on the bed. Tina smiles as she comes close to Bette then she hugs her.

**Tina**:_ Thank you! I thought you forgot._

**Bette**:_ No. Never!_

Bette puts the necklace on Tina then Tina checks herself in the mirror. The necklace looks good on her. Tina loves Bette's gift. She hugs her again and gives her a smack on the lips.

**Tina**:_ I have a gift for you too._

**Bette**:_ Really?_

**Tina**:_ Yeah._

Tina gets her keys and opens the closet where she hid her gift for Bette. She gives it to her then Bette reads the card. It says: "_Baby, Happy Anniversary! I love you so much!_" She smiles then un-wraps the gift. It's an elegant black dress by Bette's favorite designer. Bette excitedly puts it on. It fits her exact size. Obviously, Tina knows Bette's size. The dress looks beautiful on her. She's delighted with Tina's gift to her. She hugs Tina.

**Bette**:_ Thank you! I thought you forgot._

**Tina**:_ No. Never!_

Bette and Tina both laugh then they kiss and hug again.

During noontime, Bette and Tina are in the kitchen. Bette is extracting the orange juice. Tina is standing by the dining table. She suddenly feels like their anniversary is so dry. She feels like going out to celebrate their special day. She talks to Bette and tries to convince her.

**Tina**:_ Baby, I'd like to eat outside. Would you like us to go to the Planet tonight, or would you like to eat in a Chinese restaurant, or go somewhere else for our anniversary?_

**Bette**:_ No._

Bette walks towards Tina and from behind, she cuddles her and kisses Tina on the neck. Tina allows her and strokes Bette's hands.

**Tina**:_ Why not?_

**Bette**:_ Cuz I'm bringing you to a romantic dinner tonight._

**Tina**:_ Are you? Wow! Is it a surprise?_

**Bette**:_ No baby. Cuz I just told you about it._

**Tina**:_ Well, you shouldn't have told me yet and surprised me instead…_

**Bette**:_ It's okay baby. I'm not really good at surprises. Get ready and we'll have a date tonight._

Tina gets excited. Bette quickly kisses her and she goes back to the kitchen then continues to extract the orange juice.

In the afternoon, Melissa the nanny is already at their house. Bette asked her to oversee Angie while they go out on a date until late evening. Bette and Tina are inside their bedroom. They just finished taking a shower. But it's still too early to leave for their anniversary dinner date. Bette in her robe relaxes first as she lies on the bed. Then she turns on the TV. Meanwhile, Tina is busy checking her dresses. She's trying to decide which dress to wear. Tina is more excited than Bette. She missed celebrating their anniversary and she's so glad that Bette planned for it.

Since Tina hasn't decided yet which dress to wear, she keeps trying different dresses and she keeps walking around the room while wearing only her under garments. Bette is getting distracted by her constant movements to and fro. Tina is unmindful. Bette sits on the bed and keenly watches Tina. Tina is unaware that Bette is already watching her. She is holding two dresses on both hands then she asks Bette.

**Tina**:_ Baby, which one should I wear?_

**Bette**:_ Let me see. Come here._

When Tina comes close to Bette, Bette immediately grabs Tina and puts down the dresses. Bette tightly clasps Tina's body towards her. She is sitting on the edge of the bed while Tina is standing in front, facing her. Bette speaks in a very low tone.

**Bette**:_ Don't you ever walk around here wearing only your undergarments._

Tina smirks at Bette.

**Tina**:_ Why, what's wrong with that? Am I not allowed in our bedroom?_

**Bette**:_ Because you are turning me on. And I'm so aroused now baby._

**Tina**:_ Ha! Is it my fault if I turn you on?_

**Bette**:_ How about a quickie now?_

**Tina**:_ Baby, we're going out. Can we do it later?_

Bette looks intently at Tina while her hands are wandering on Tina's body. She unclasps Tina's bra, throws it and quickly licks her nipples. She looks at Tina as she puts her hand inside her undies then she slowly inserts her finger in Tina's slit. Tina moans when Bette's finger touches her midpoint. Bette whispers as she looks directly at Tina's eyes.

**Bette**:_ You're still dry baby. I'll make you so wet._

Bette Immediately gets up and lays Tina on the bed. She quickly takes off Tina's undies. She kneels on the floor and spreads Tina's legs wide and she relentlessly licks her very essence. Tina exclaims in pleasure. In no time, Tina is so wet. Bette continues to lick Tina. She gently nibbles and sucks her coochie. Tina is in extreme delight. Bette licks her so fast without interval, using her powerful tongue, going deeper, harder. Tina puts her hands on Bette's head but Bette grabs both hands, puts them on the side, clasps them with her own hands and locks them with her fingers. Tina could not move her hands anymore. Bette looks up at Tina's face while she licks her but Tina's eyes are closed; she is in bliss. Tina moans and groans. Bette's tongue goes deeper inside. When Tina is about to climax, Bette sucks her coochie hard. Tina explodes heavily. Bette gradually stops her licking. She wipes her mouth and goes up to Tina. They stare at each other while panting and with an inward smile.

**Tina**:_ Wow! You're the best!_

**Bette**:_ I know._

Both of them laugh. Then Bette tenderly kisses Tina's lips. They kiss passionately for a longer period. Bette lies beside Tina. They rest for a few minutes.

**Tina**:_ I'll wash up._

**Bette**:_ Did I make you sweat?_

**Tina**:_ No. You made me cum so fast!_

Bette and Tina naughtily laugh. They end up taking a warm shower again, together. Then they make out quickly in the bathroom. After the shower, they fix themselves and prepare to leave for their anniversary dinner.

Before leaving the house, Bette suddenly feels something different. She feels nervous; she's breathing fast. Tina notices her.

**Tina**:_ Baby, are you okay?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know. I feel a little nervous._

**Tina**:_ On our anniversary date?! Whoa! As if we've never done this before. What's new baby?_

**Bette**:_ I don't know. Maybe because it's been a while since we last celebrated our anniversary?_

Tina laughs at Bette.

**Tina**:_ It's okay baby. I'll drive. Give me your keys. Oh, by the way, you look hot!_

Bette stares at Tina then she gives her the car keys. Tina drives the car. Bette tells Tina where she reserved their romantic dinner for two. They reach the place and the ambiance is so fine and so romantic. It's like the place is reserved only for the two of them. It's the first time Tina has been to this place; the place is new. The room has only one table in the center reserved for the two of them. On the other side of the room are other dining couples however they can't see them because there is a partition.

They enjoy a sumptuous meal that Bette has ordered for them. They're both very happy as they enjoy the food, wine, the place and the company of each other.

When they both finish the main course, the waiter suddenly approaches them and brings them a gift.

**Waiter**:_ This is our gift for the couple celebrating their anniversary._

**Bette**: _Oh, thank you! That's so generous of you!_

**Tina**:_ Thank you!_

**Waiter**:_ Enjoy your evening madams!_

Bette and Tina are grateful for the gift they received. They continue their conversation until the waiter approaches them again. He brings them a cute booklet that says _"In Our Words"_. Tina gets the booklet and reads it, _"Your Life Together in 16 Questions"_. She reads the questions aloud so that Bette can hear it. They both answer the questions while Tina writes on the booklet. Bette and Tina recall the fun and memorable moments of their relationship; how they met, their funny stories, their quirks, escapades and etc. Tina is enjoying it so much as she recalls their life together. Bette is glad that Tina likes answering the questions. The booklet questionnaire is actually her idea to give to Tina and this is part of her surprise. They finish answering the questions and Tina puts the booklet on the side. Bette observes her and she can tell that Tina is so pleased tonight. Tina stares at Bette then she holds Bette's hand which is resting on the table. She gently strokes it.

**Tina**:_ Baby, thank you so much for all of these. You don't know how happy I am to have you in my life, how fulfilled I am, how complete I am. I feel so lucky. When I look back at our life, our relationship, I can confidently say that I could not ask for more._

Bette warmly smiles at her and doesn't utter any word. She takes Tina's hand, caresses it and gently kisses it. They stare at each other. In a little while, Bette calls the waiter and orders some dessert for them. She orders Tina's favorite cake. Tina gets so excited as she craves for the cake. It's been a while since she last had it. Bette and Tina continue their intimate conversation while they wait for the dessert.

Few minutes later, the waiter comes in with two slices of cake and he gives one to Bette and another one to Tina. Tina excitedly gets the fork and gets a small piece. She satiates as she takes her first bite.

**Tina**:_ Oh my god! This is the best cake in the whole world! Just superb! Wow! Come on, taste it baby._

Bette is carefully watching Tina who is savoring her dessert. Tina slices again another part of the cake so she can give it to Bette from her fork. But when she slices a portion, she suddenly finds something in it; it's on top, with some icings. She looks closely and realizes it's a diamond ring on the cake. For a moment, she freezes. She's astounded. She bites her lower lip and lovingly looks and smiles at Bette. Bette is grinning while carefully looking at Tina. Tina takes the ring from the cake and excitedly inserts it on her left ring finger. Her ring finger has some icings of the cake now. Bette gracefully stands from her chair and comes close to Tina. She holds Tina's hands and puts Tina's left ring finger inside her mouth. Bette sucks it, removing the icings on it then she looks at Tina. Tina grins while watching Bette with her ring finger inside her mouth. She finds it hot and sexy. In a few seconds, Bette takes out Tina's finger from her mouth and she tenderly kisses Tina's lips. Tina can still taste the icings on Bette's mouth as she kisses her. Then Bette pulls away from the kiss and looks at Tina directly in the eyes.

**Bette**:_ Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?_

**Tina**:_ Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Tina is ecstatic. She has tears of joy. She passionately kisses Bette. Bette feels so glad with Tina's positive response. While passionately kissing, the partition from the other room slowly opens and the people applaud them. Tina looks at the people around and she recognizes that they are all their friends. She realizes that Bette has really planned for this grand proposal. She gratefully smiles at Bette as she appreciates her grand gesture.

**Tina**:_ Aww! Thank you baby! _

Tina hugs Bette again. Then a romantic music plays in the background.

**Bette**:_ Baby, will you dance with me?_

**Tina**:_ Absolutely!_

Bette clasp Tina's hand as they walk a few steps from their table. They dance romantically to the slow music. Bette and Tina passionately kiss while dancing. Tina clasps her hands around Bette's neck, while Bette clasps her hands around Tina's body. Their bodies pressed together as they look at each other directly in the eyes. Bette and Tina's intimate conversation doesn't end yet.

**Bette**:_ Do you promise to stick with me, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer?_

**Tina**:_ I do._

**Bette**:_ Do you promise to love me forever, unconditionally?_

**Tina**:_ I do._

**Bette**:_ Do you promise to be faithful and truthful to me?_

**Tina**:_ I do_

**Bette**:_ Do you promise to fulfill your duties as my wife as long as you are married to me?_

**Tina**:_ I do._

**Bette**:_ Do you promise to be married to me until eternity?_

**Tina**:_ I do._

They both giggle and quickly kiss on the lips. Then Tina asks Bette.

**Tina**:_ Do you promise to do the same to me?_

**Bette**:_ I do._

They kiss again. Then Tina pulls away, she chuckles.

**Tina**:_ Are we rehearsing for the real ceremony? _

**Bette**:_ Maybe..._

Bette and Tina both laugh.

**Tina**:_ I wish I got you a ring too and skip the traditional way of engagement where only one of the couples wears a ring. I want both of us to wear an engagement ring, not just me._

**Bette**:_ Well, we have two rings baby._

**Tina**:_ Where's the other one?!_

**Bette**:_ It's in my cake._

**Tina**:_ Seriously?!_

**Bette**:_ Yeah!_

**Tina**:_ No way!_

Tina looks curiously at Bette; trying to size up if Bette is just bluffing her. But Bette's face is serious. Tina warmly smiles at her.

**Tina**:_ You're not really a traditionalist, are you?_

Bette shrugs. Then Tina gently drags Bette and they walk towards their table. Tina looks for the other ring in Bette's cake. She grins as soon as she finds it.

**Tina**: _You really prepared for this, didn't you?_

**Bette: **_I did._

**Tina**: _Oh, you're so sweet baby._

Tina quickly kisses Bette then she takes Bette's left hand and inserts the ring in her ring finger. She playfully smiles as she recites the line to Bette.

**Tina**:_ Baby, wear this ring as a symbol of my steadfast love and fidelity. Wear it with happiness and with pride now and forever._

**Bette**:_ I accept your ring with all my heart; with this ring I take you for my wife with all that I am and all that I shall be._

Tina mimics Bette's gesture earlier; she puts Bette's ring finger inside her mouth and licks the icings then she looks at Bette. Their friends are laughing and cheering as they watch the lovely couple play around and tease each other. Later on, Bette slices a small portion of the cake using the fork and puts it into Tina's mouth. Tina eats the cake, she sips wine from the glass then quickly kisses Bette. Their friends applaud them again. Both Bette and Tina are grinning.

**Tina**:_ Wow! This is almost like a wedding._

**Bette**:_ I know, right?_

Bette sweetly smiles at Tina while gently wiping the sides of Tina's lips with her fingers. A romantic music plays and the lovely couple dance again.

**Tina**:_ Baby, I am so proud being your partner; your wife. I've seen the best of you and the worst of you but I choose both of your best and your worst. You are not perfect; I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I promise to share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys; I give you my heart, my love, my soul from this day forward until the last hour of my breath._

**Bette**:_ Baby, I take you to be my partner for life. To love you under any circumstances; happy or sad, easy or difficult. For everything that we've been through, you've helped me triumph over challenges; you've helped me become the better person that I am now. I vow to trust and value your opinions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend and equal. I pledge to be sensitive and respectful of your unique talents and abilities. You are my love and my life. _

Bette and Tina passionately kiss for so long.

When the celebration is over, their friends go home ahead of them. Bette and Tina are very happy while walking out of the place. As they step out of the door, they are both surprised when they see a gorgeous woman smiling at them.

**Tina**:_ Stacey! Hi! What are you doing here?_

**Stacey**:_ Hello Tina! Hello Bette! Small world, huh?! I own this place._

**Bette**:_ What?! You own this place?!_

**Stacey**:_ Unfortunately, yes. Well, I hope you enjoyed the food._

**Tina**:_ Yeah, we did. It's so delicious! And the cake, I love it. Best cake in the world!_

**Stacey**:_ Oh yeah? Thanks! I actually baked it myself. I knew it's your favorite. Bette mentioned that to me before._

Bette and Tina are dumbfounded and they quickly glance at each other with an inward smile then they both lick their lower lips. They are stunned knowing that Stacey baked the cake herself. Stacey knew about the planned proposal from the time Bette reserved the place for them but of course she didn't tell Bette that she's the owner of the place. It was purely a coincidence; no hidden agenda.

**Stacey**:_ Oh by the way, congratulations to both of you! _

**Tina**:_ Thank you!_

**Stacey**:_ I hope you like my gift too._

**Bette**:_ This is coming from you?!_

**Stacey**: _Yeah. Don't mind it. It's just a simple gift or should I call it a token of appreciation for using my place as your venue for your special occasion. You could probably recommend my place to some of your friends and colleagues who are looking for a venue for their celebrations._

**Tina**:_ Yeah, sure! We will! Well, Thanks Stacey! We have to go now._

**Bette**:_ Thanks Stacey!_

**Stacey**: _Bye! Enjoy the rest of the night!_

Bette and Tina walk towards their car. As they sit, they are still flabbergasted. They could not believe what they just found out. After a while they both laugh heartily.

**Bette**:_ I have no idea that Stacey owns this place._

**Tina**:_ It's really a small world._

**Bette**:_ Yeah, it is._

Before starting the car engine, Tina holds Bette's hand. Bette amiably looks at Tina.

**Tina**:_ Thank you. This is the best surprise ever. I love you._

**Bette**:_ I love you._

They quickly kiss and hug inside the car. Bette and Tina go back home. They are the happiest couple as far as they know. They extend their rapturous moment in their bedroom when they passionately make love.

After a very satisfying first round of lovemaking, Bette and Tina rest for a while. Minutes later, they lie sideways facing one another.

**Bette**:_ Are you happy?_

**Tina**:_ Happy is an understatement._

Bette intimately stares at Tina's face. Then she traces her face with her fingers. Tina is looking at Bette too.

**Bette**:_ You are my breath, my every heartbeat._

Tina warmly smiles and quickly kisses Bette on the lips.

**Tina**:_ I love you baby. I could not ask for more._

After a few minutes of staring at each other and caressing, Tina gets up and drinks a glass of water. She gives Bette a glass of water too then they lie on their backs again, staring at the ceiling. Tina starts a conversation.

**Tina**:_ Did you notice Stacey? She's so hot in her suit._

**Bette**:_ What?! Are you thinking about Stacey?! Are you attracted to her?!_

Bette has a smirk on her face. She doesn't like Tina's appreciation of Stacey. She doesn't want Tina talking about any other woman on their bed and most of all she doesn't want Tina to be attracted to Stacey. Bette looks intensely at Tina. But Tina playfully and teasingly smiles.

**Tina**:_ What, I just said she's hot. It doesn't mean anything..._

**Bette**:_ Well, you can't think and speak of anyone when we're in bed. That's a NO-NO!_

**Tina**:_ Wow! Are you jealous baby? Huh, Bette Porter is jealous?!_

**Bette**:_ No, never! I am not jealous! You are my wife now and I'll make sure no one ever touches you other than me! No one!_

Tina giggles; Bette immediately puts herself over Tina and kisses her aggressively. Tina teases Bette again. They continue their lovemaking until it's almost dawn. Both of them are in raptures. It's the best feeling they ever had. They sleep naked, all snuggled in the sheets.

∞∞∞∞o0o∞∞∞∞

**The End**


End file.
